


7PM

by Venice_22, yasumineyams



Series: 7PM SERIES [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I hope it's fluff, Kei is straight (for now), M/M, Somehow I got a feeling there will be a lot of couple on it, University AU, and looks like it going to be a long story, coffee shop AU, yamaguchi study oil painting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venice_22/pseuds/Venice_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasumineyams/pseuds/yasumineyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei’s life takes a big turn after waking up a rough morning at a stranger´s apartment. The room owner kindly invites him for some breakfast and even lends him some money for a taxi. Though, due to the rush, Kei didn’t realize to check his savior address and curses himself for not being able to repay him. But after some days, he gets to meet again with Yamaguchi Tadashi, the stranger who helped him, so Kei insists on repaying his kindness. However, Yamaguchi has other plans and he invites him again to his house instead?</p><p>----<br/>Thanks for Callmecaramleh and her story! They are so inspiring and give me the nerve to write this fiction. You save my life from boredom, Cara-can~ thank you~<br/>---<br/>Super slow pace story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmecaramleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecaramleh/gifts).



> Hello! It's my first time writing fic (and perhaps is the last), so please be patient with me. ('_')/  
> I make it especially for one of my favorite author @callmecaramleh (I hope you like it... at least please read the first chapter and you can throw it away if you want TT^TT)
> 
> I am not fluent with English, so please forgive my grammar error and silly structure TT^TT
> 
> Uhm.. Well, I hope you enjoy this story :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uhm... Sir, are you okay?” Kei looking up. His vision is blurred. His fogged glasses is not helping at all. He can see someone walking closer to him, trying to pull him up. He take a glimpse of black spot which remind him of scattered stars he used to see on his hometown. He tried to reach for it until his vision getting worse and he attacked by a sudden urge to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's my first time writing fic (and perhaps is the last), so please be patient with me. ('_')/  
> I have the story line on my head and notebooks. So, I hope it will not take too long to end.  
> I make it especially for one of my favorite author @callmecaramleh (I hope you like it... at least please read the first chapter and you can throw it away if you want TT^TT)
> 
> I am not fluent with English, so please forgive my grammar error and silly structure TT^TT
> 
> Uhm.. Well, I hope you enjoy this story :)

**CHAPTER 1**

It’s 11.52 am, on a cold autumn day and the nights were only getting colder. Kei finds himself trembling on the pavement hugging himself and tightly shutting his eyes. He doesn’t have any power left to stand, _not to mention walking home_. He cursed Kuroo and Bokuto’s bad idea of dragging him to a random party and his own stupidity which allowed him to take too much alcohol to kill his boredom. After successfully running away from the party, he tried to get home, only to realise that his wallet was left on Kuroo’s car. He cursed both of his roommates again and again while trying to stumble home like the drunken dumbness he is. His knees suddenly give out, and he finds that he lost all of his strength to walk further. He shivered in his not-so-warm clothes.

_Shit! I am going to kill both of them once I reach the apartment!_

He tried to push himself to stand but ends up stumbling and falling again.

“Uhm... Sir, are you okay?” Kei looked up, vision blurred. His fogged glasses aren't helping with that at all. He can see someone walking closer to him, trying to pull him up. 

He takes in a glimpse of black spot which reminds him of the scattered stars he used to see twinkle across his hometown's sky. He tried to reach for it until his vision began to grow increasingly blurry, like he was spinning or looking through fogged glass. All at once, he was attacked by the sudden urge to fall into a deep sleep.

 

Kei stretches awake with _a pounding_ headache. Trying to find his glasses on his usual drawer on the right side, his hands hit a hard material.

“What the... since when did I build a wall over there..?” he mumbled to himself. “A wall? What...?” He forced himself to open his eyes, trying to focus while his head hurt like hell.

_Who cares something like that when he knows he is somewhere completely alien to him?_

He tries to inspect his environment and finds that it still looks blurry without his glasses on, but he is sure he is not on his room. He tries to calm his mind and understand what the hell is going on. “Argh... that shitty party!!! I am _so_ going to kill those two later!!!” He mumbled sharply while massaging his pounding forehead.

“Ah! You woke up! Do you feel any better? Are you hungry? I made breakfast!” said a voice suddenly. Kei flinched. It wasn't bad, in fact it was a soft (yet cheerful) voice, and he found he kind of liked it.  A fact he would never willingly admit. He glanced to his left side to find a silhouette of a man standing in a place shaped like a doorway.

"Uhm, I'm practically blind without my glasses, so can you help me find them first?” Kei _tried_ to respond politely. The man on the doorway chirped a sound of understanding before moving closer and take something from a flat surface in front of him.

“Sorry, here you go!”he says earnestly, holding out Kei’s glasses. Kei takes his glasses from those man hands and jams them on his face in one swift motion. “Feel better?” the man asked him.

“ _Sure_.. except my throbbing head and my confusing location." he replies sarcastically, but realizing he spoke ill to a complete stranger, tones down his hostility. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?” Kei looks at the man before him, and inspects him while waiting for the man to pull together an answer. The man had deep green hair, a lot of freckles on his (shy yet glowing) face. He had skin a couple shades shy from tan,  and a cowlick on his head.

  
He looks a little bit nervous after being attacked by Kei's questions. Kei felt a little bit guilty, realizing that he is the intruder in _his_ house, but he swallows the feeling down.

“Er... I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, and you are in my flat, and I found you lying in front of the café I work at.” he finally answers nervously. They lapsed into an awkward silence. Yamaguchi rubbed his neck  after his not-so-friendly guest began throwing questions at him. “Are you feeling better now?” He repeats, seemingly trying to erase some of the tension. Kei feels the guilt hit him once again.

“Yes...I feel much better. Thank you. Sorry, I'm being impolite. My name is Tsukishima Kei. Sorry for troubling you,...I'll...take my leave.” Awkwardness still casted over them like a spell, Kei tries to get out of the bed, ignoring his throbbing headache.

“Actually, I prepared breakfast before.. if you don’t mind, I’d like you to join me, Tsukkishima- san” Yamaguchi smiles towards him, awkwardness be damned. Kei glanced towards him, taking a moment before answering, not wanting to be impolite yet again to the very person who willingly took him home casting aside the fact that he was indeed, literally a total stranger.

“Sure! If it’s okay with you...," Kei trails off, "and it’s Tsukishima.” Kei peered into Yamaguchi´s face, trying to decipher his expression. Yamaguchi's face brightened considerably. He beams and smiles happily.

“Of course it’s okay! Come with me. But I must warn you, I'm not all that great at cooking, but trust me, it’s edible!” Yamaguchi explained, steping out of the room and gesturing Kei to follow him. They exited the room and stopped in front of a couch with a wooden coffee table in front of it, where some foods are delicately arranged in an orderly fashion. It consists of simple the Japanese foods rice, miso soup, and fried-eggs.

“Please have a seat! Are you fine with coffee?” Yamaguchi chirped to him. He could hear the clatter of two mugs as they landed on the kitchen counter, and the beep of a coffee machine starting up.

“Sure.” Kei grunted, and plopped himself onto the couch, sinking nicely. After a while, Yamaguchi walked into the room with two cups of coffee, and put them on the coffee table. He walks back  into the kitchen and grabs a glass of mineral water. “Sorry, I'm being stupid. You must be terribly hangover, and I should have offered mineral water instead of coffee. Please, have a drink and eat some food.” Yamaguchi sat down besides him, all smiles, sipping his coffee. Tsukishima follows his example and takes a sip of his mineral water. He lets the water run through his dry throat, feeling better almost instantaneously. He takes his bowl, reciting, “Itadakimasu!” before holding his chopsticks and beginning to gobble up his food. Once in a while, Kei can feel Yamaguchi gaze on him. He tries to ignore it, but he feels itchy under his eyes, so he asks, “What is it?” nonchalantly, and puts a fried egg into his mouth without a  spare glance towards his host.

“Eh?! Ah... no.. Sorry, it’s just.. uhm..” Yamaguchi looks nervous again and rubs his neck before continuing, “I usually eat by myself. So, it feels kind of good to have a company.”

Kei watches Yamaguchi try to hide his face from Kei. But Kei can see a pink shade starting to appear on Yamaguchi’s ears. He snorts and smirks at Yamaguchi. “Well, I guess it doesn't feel all that bad for me either. Actually it....feels pretty good. And you were true about your foods being edible. So, yeah.” He says carefully watching Yamaguchi who suddenly whips his head towards Kei and forms an ear-to-ear smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it... If there are something you want to say (no matter bitter or sweet) please drop it on comment box. Thanks for reading the first chapter. See you again on 2nd chapter soon (If you are not sick of it, for sure)
> 
> Beta-ed by  
> [Venice_22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Venice_22/profile) and  
> [Typhemoonrise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/pseuds/Typhemoonrise)
> 
> NB: I never drink alcohol, so I don't know how hangover feels like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta: [Venice_22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Venice_22/profile)

It’s almost 7 am and Kei walking through his college gate. He do not have problem with waking up early but he still thinking that scheduling class before 8 am is stupid. He reach his phone on his coat pocket and lower his music volumes when he get closer to his class. Semiotic is one of his favorite lesson. So beside the super early time the class begin, he still looking forward for it. He put his bag on middle row but still let his headphone on to avoid some girls who trying to flirt to him. He let his mind wandering while waiting the class to begin. He remember still not properly thanking his savior on the previous day. They sure have some good chat during breakfast, but when Kei remember that he have group assignment at 10 am, he immediately excuse himself to those guy (who even lend him some money for taxi after Kei’s whining for leaving his wallet on Kuro’s car). He planned to visit that Yama-something guy apartment after his group discussion to find out he didn’t really remember his apartment location (which he cursed himself for not check the environment and location before leaving). He stop spacing out when someone poke his shoulder. He take a glance to his left side, Ennoshita smiling to him and deliberately put his bag and take a seat beside him. Kei take off his headphone and put it on his bag. They do not even have a chance to talk when Professor Sugawara come in and start the class.

  
“Want to be in the same group, Tsukishima?” Ennoshita ask him while tidying his books after semiotic class.

“I don’t mind. But, Suga-sensei said it’s group of four people. Have recommendation for two others?” Kei said pulling out his headphone and plug it on his phone.

“Oh well...” Ennoshita mumble glancing to the front row where Oikawa Tooru waving his hands and pointing Ennoshita to him repeatedly. “You do not mind Oikawa and Iwaizumi, right?” He said still looking and smiling to Oikawa who now literally raising and flapping both of his hands.

Kei grunting, “Urgh... He is noisy.. Iwaizumi is good though.. Never mind, both are smart.” Kei said. He put his headphone on his head and take his bag. “I going to leave now. Please text me about the detail.” He said as bored as ever.

“Sure.” Ennoshita reply while giving thumb up sign to Oikawa who throw his punch on the air and grin widely.

 

Kei is halfway towards the coffee machine when his phone buzzing.

 

 _From : Kuroo_  
_Hey Kei!! Are you finish your class? Come home now!_  
_Extraordinary Me and Bokuto have something to tell!!_ ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_From : Me_  
_To : Kuroo_

_Thanks for telling me. Now I know I have to go somewhere else before coming home._  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_From : Kuroo_

_C’mon Kei!!! It’s seriously cool!!!_  
_The story is not begin before you come home! 八(＾□＾*)_  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kei ignored Kuro’s text. Extraordinary from Kuroo and Bokuto definitely are disaster. Now he have to find somewhere else to wasting time until Kuroo and Bokuto finished with their extraordinary thing. His phone buzzing again,

 

_From : Ennoshita_

_I just talk to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they think finish the assignment as fast as possible_  
_is necessary. So what do you think about holding the group meeting this noon?_  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_From : Me_  
_To : Ennoshita_

_It’s Ok. Where?_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_From: Ennoshita_

_Do you know a new Café named 7pm on the junction before Marimo book store?_  
_The name is weird but Oikawa san said they have good environment._  
_If you do not mind, we will see you there on 1 pm._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

His phone buzzing again just before he reply

 

_From : Ennoshita_

_If you are not busy, would be nice to go to the library and borrow_  
_Roland Barthes books for reference (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑_  
_Thank you Tsukishima._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _From : Me_  
_To : Ennoshita_  
_Ok_  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Megane-chan!!! Over here!!!!” Thanks to Oikawa stupid motion and loud voice, Kei immediately join his group on the café. The environment is good just like what Ennoshita said over text message. The customers is not crowded but it’s not too quiet either, just the right amount for comfortable place to read and coffee. Kei take a seat beside Ennoshita and in front of Iwaizumi. He looking at their table which is empty.

 

“Still not order anything, yet?” Kei ask to his group member.

 

“Waiting for you of course~” Oikawa give a sing-song answer to him. Iwaizumi raise his hands calling for the waiter.

 

“What can I do for you, sirs?” Tender and cheerful familiar voices take Kei attention. He turn his gaze towards the waiter.

 

“Oh...” He said. The waiter give his attention to Kei, his smiling face turn into surprise.

 

“Uhm.. Er... Oh, Hi. Hello, welcome to 7PM café, Tsukki-shima-san” He say and give slight bow towards Kei.

 

“Yes, Hello. Thanks and sorry about yesterday.” Kei says while scratching his neck. “So.. This is the café you are working at.. uhm, Yama...”

 

“It’s Yamaguchi., Yes I have part time here.” They then turn into silent while Tadashi gone redder than before. “So, shall I take your order?” Tadashi tried to broke the silent while give a glance to other guest who watching their interaction.

 

“Sure, I’d like to have Choco-Latte with cinnamon powder.” Ennoshita trying to help since the others seems to be occupied over Kei nervous action. Iwaizumi and Oikawa turn their attention from Kei and face Tadashi.

 

“It will be caramel frappuchino, for me. Iwa-chan, are you going for cappuccino? Your taste is boring~” Oikawa poking his finger to Iwaizumi arms teasingly.

 

“Shut up, Shittykawa! I will have espresso” Iwaizumi said while send light punch to Oikawa and give his attention to Tadashi.

 

“Uhm,. Can I have hot chocolate?” Kei said trying to compose himself.

 

“Sure, I’ll take your order then. Please wait for a while” Yamaguchi give them slight bow and walk (or run) to the kitchen.

 

“So... Do you know that cute-waiter, Megane-chan?” Oikawa send a weird glint towards Kei.

 

“Stop with your weird nick name, Oikawa-san. It’s not your business” Kei said pushing his already-in place glasses.

 

“Boo.. You are not fun..” Oikawa pouting.

 

“Well, that waiter sure are cute. If I do not have lovers I will check on him” Ennoshita said giggling.

 

“Eh!!! Chikara-kun turn that way too?” Oikawa asked. Kei looking at Ennoshita out of curiosity.

 

“Is it that surprising? I am not trying to hide it you know.. Even though I am fine with both gender” Ennoshita chuckling and pull out his laptop.

 

“So, you are Bi? Oh whatever, let’s begin or we will go nowhere.” Iwaizumi said while taking out his notebooks.

 

They do their assignment quietly. Even Oikawa give full attention towards the assignment. Their drink come in later and Kei trying hard to hold himself from looking at Tadashi who putting down his hot chocolate. He mumble soft, “thanks” but still burying his face to his book.

 

It’s almost 5pm when they finally finish their assignment. Ennoshita offer to print the paper and hand it to the group tomorrow. Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Ennoshita standing while Kei still sitting on his seat glancing to the kitchen. Yamaguchi’s still there, talking to a raven-haired with gloomy eyes guy behind the cash register.

 

“You are not leaving, Tsukishima?” Ennoshita ask him.

 

“You guys can leave first. I still have something to do.” He said

 

“Aww Megane-chan.. If you want to flirting, I can give you advice~ need some helps?” Oikawa smile and show a peace sign to Kei who glaring at him.

 

“Shut up and just leave already.” He said.

 

“Eh.. I am serious you know~ I will tell that freckles-chan that you are waiting for him here~” Oikawa said and pulling Iwaizumi leaving Kei who are gaping and trying to call him back. He can see Oikawa talk to Yamaguchi and both looking at Kei. Yamaguchi is blushing. Kei put his face on his hands and cursing Oikawa. Ennoshita pat his back, giggling, mumbling “good luck” and leave.

 

“Ex- excuse me.. Tsukki-shima-san..” Kei hear a soft voice beside his. He lift his face from his hands and looking at blushing Yamaguchi (He wonder if this guy always blushing or something). “Do you need something?” Yamaguchi said.

 

“Uhm, I just want to know if it’s okay to talk for a while. I do not mind waiting your shift over.” Kei said, trying to act compose and cool. He is cool after all, flustered is not his style.

 

“Sure. But, my shift over at 6. One hour from now. Is it really okay?”

 

“Do this café have strawberry shortcake?” Kei suddenly ask

 

“Eh?” Yamaguchi looks confused

 

“Do this café have strawberry shortcake? If it available, I’ll order hot coffee and one strawberry shortcake while waiting for you.” Kei said looking at the waiter who still looks confused.

 

“Eh, Uhm. Okay.. One hot coffee and strawberry shortcake then. Please wait for a while.” Yamaguchi then give slight bow and leave to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ya, I want to say my thanks to reader713, Lilytora, slaineismyhusbando, and callmecaramleh for bookmarking my story...  
> You guys is so kind to me... TT TT
> 
> BTW I make a tumblr account two days ago ( yamaguchirp.tumblr.com ).. There's not much to see, but I will be happy if you send me message and stuff to raise my spirit... Thank you!!! See you on Chapter 3 (if you do not get sick of me)~
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October, 8 2015
> 
> Hello!!!  
> I am back with chapter 3.
> 
> This is YAMAGUCHI's POV so I write it on his perspective~

**Tadashi POV**

 

I work at 7PM café. For some people it sounds weird, but that name sounds unique to me. Especially after knowing the history of this café from the owner, Daichi-san. This café interior mainly filled with brown and crème color with wooden furniture. Its wall covered in some painting over canvas mostly made by new artist who want to exhibit their artwork (usually are university students). Daichi-san plan to change the painting periodically since there are a lot of artist who interested in submit their artwork in our café. Sometimes, the customer interested on the painting and will ask the artist contact to order or just buy any painting on the display with our café as mediator. Me, myself are university student majoring oil painting. I have my own painting on this café. My knowledge over oil painting and art kind of help when there are customer who want to ask about our little exhibition.

Just like today, an artist visit our café to submit his artwork. Daichi san always trust me to handle it since painting information are necessary. Today artist are a small and cute girl, she is majoring Graphic Design but really love painting and seems really happy when I approve her artwork.

 

“So that’s it, Yachi-san. We will inform you when we display your painting. Ah, probably we will display it next week since our owner plan on replace it every one months.” I said to Yachi after carefully placing her painting on our mini studio to collect artist artwork.

 

Yachi-san looks so happy. I can see her eyes brighten and she smile wider. “Really, Yamaguchi-san? Ah it so kind of you. I will take my leave than! By the way I work part time on Marimo book stores. Please visit anytime!” She said and after exchange light bow, she leave our café.

 

“Oi Yama. Did you finish with the painting?” I turn to see the man behind cash register. “Customers on table 12 seems ready to order. He is calling for waiter. Can you take care of it?”

 

“Oh, sure Kageyama.” I said while giving an OK sign to a spike-haired guy who raising his hands. “By the way, try to smile a little~ Or you will scare our customers” I said to Kageyama who frown deeper than before. I giggle and leave him to take my customer order.

 

“Hello!, what can I do for you sirs?” I said to them after giving a little bow. There are four men on the table. I definitely know one of them, Oikawa Tooru. Our University famous man. Oh well, he is handsome, not my type though. I focus my attention to Spike-haired-san and Oikawa-san who seems ready to give their order until I hear someone gasping who take my attention.

 

“Uhm..” Oh my God. This guy are the one from before. “Er..” What was his name.. Tsukki? Oh man, I have to say something. He is my customer now, “Hi, Hello.. Welcome to 7PM café, Tsukki-shima-san.” Ah, smooth me, It’s Tsukkishima! Now bow, stupid Tadashi. He is customer, where is your manner!

 

“Yes, Hello. Thanks and sorry about yesterday. So, this is the café you are working at.. uhm, Yama...”

 

“It’s Yamaguchi., Yes I have part time here.” I said to him. Didn’t expect that he remember about me working at café though and he even (almost) remember my name.

 

... Oh hey, please say something Tsukki-san. Did I act too friendly? Oh my God, what should I do. “So, shall I take your order?” Smooth!! There are other guest too, you know. Oh man, they are staring. I hope I am not blushing again.

 

“Sure, I’d like to have Choco-Latte with cinnamon powder.” A guy beside Tsukki-san said. I am on your debt sir. Thanks for breaking the awkwardness.

 

“It will be caramel frappucino, for me. Iwa-chan, are you going for cappuccino? Your taste is boring~” Oikawa-san said. I disagree though, I also love Cappucino.

 

“Shut up, Shittykawa! I will have espresso.” So in the end the Spike-Guy-san choose espresso. Oh well. The only one left is...

 

“Uhm,. Can I have hot chocolate?” Tsukki-san said and I write his order after the others.

 

“Sure, I’ll take your order then. Please wait for a while.” I give them slight bow and take my escape to the counter.

 

“What was that, Yamaguchi. You are blushing.” Kageyama said.

 

“Eh, really? Oh my God.. Is it really visible?” I touch my cheek and then I remember that I didn’t confirm their order before coming back to the counter. “Aw, shit.”

 

“What was that?” Kageyama frowning towards me.

 

“I forgot to confirm they order.”

 

“Go back and confirm” He said flatly.

 

“Hell-no! It’s embarrassing, Kageyama! I will take the risk then.” I said and walk to the kitchen. “Aone-san~ we have order!!” A stern looking guy taking the order from my hands, nods and leaves to the kitchen.

 

“Aww... Why our café full of scary looking guy!” I complained to Kageyama who still frowning towards cash register.

 

“What do you mean?” He hissed to me.

 

“Look at your face Kageyama. I told you to stop frowning. It’s bad for business you know. Aone is not helping at all! And our Patisserie looks like Yakuza!” I said looking to Asahi who smile awkwardly while coming out handing dessert to Akaashi. “Well, it’s good we have Akaashi-san around. He attract girls.” Akaashi just smile to me, taking the dessert and bring it to the female customers who trying to give her best smile towards Akaashi.

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. As if your awkwardness towards stranger helping!” Kageyama snap at me, “Well, mind to tell what happened between you and those customers on table 12?” He ask.

 

“Hmm, do you remember there are someone passed out in front of our café yesterday night?” I said.

 

“Oh, the one you took home with you?”

 

“Yes, he is there.”

 

“Really? And what?” Kageyama ask again.

 

“Well, I just didn’t expect will meet him again.” I said.

 

“He is your type, right? Cool and smart looking guy.” Kageyama say to me. It’s annoying sometimes how straight forward he can be.

 

“Hey!...” I didn’t even finished my sentence when Akaashi come.

 

“Yamaguchi, new customers table 5” he said calmly.

 

“Yes, Akaashi-san.” I take my notes and get back to my job. My conversation and Tsukki-san existence forgotten for a while since we get busy after it. Some tables to take care and there are some customers who asking about painting. When I finally get a time to break and sit beside Kageyama, Oikawa and Spike-haired guy come. I immediately straighten my posture and smile to them.

 

“I want to pay Iwa-chan and my drink from table 12~” Oikawa san said to Kageyama who still looks frowning. Then the guy called ‘Iwa-chan’ explain his and Oikawa order while Oikawa give his attention to me. “Hello freckles-chan~ may I know your name?” He asked.

 

“It’s Yamaguchi.” I said.

 

“Oh, Yama-chan then. Well-- you see, our Megane-chan over there wanna talk a little with you~ Can you spare your time and check on him? He is kind of shy~” Oikawa san said to me. I am looking on Tsukkishima who looks annoyed and hide his face.

 

“Uhm.. Okay. Thank you for telling me.” I smile and give slight bow to Oikawa-san before walking towards Tsukkishima.

 

**(Tadashi POV – end)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I working halfway on chapter 4. Don't want to give too many gap between Chapter 3 and 4 since it will be awkward.. hahahaa
> 
> Please visit me on YAMAGUCHIRP.TUMBLR.COM . Not many to see but I'll be happy if you leave some mail, message or anything ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on: October, 14 2015 (It's 02:00 am in my country. AO3 date is October 13)
> 
> Thanks to you who still reading this story :D  
> and thanks to "yamaguuuuuuuchi" for bookmark-ing ^^
> 
> Checked by Venice22

“Uh... Tsukki-shima san..” Kei glances on his right side to find Yamaguchi standing already in his daily clothes. “I finish my shift, thanks for waiting” He nods his head slightly as a greeting

“Is it that hard to spell my name?” Kei says

“Eh?” Yamaguchi looks confused

“Never mind, we will settle that thing later. I am going to pay my bill.” Kei says, taking his bag and walking towards the cash register, Yamaguchi following from behind. This time a short guy with light brown hair is standing there, smiling to Kei

“Are you going home already, Yamaguchi-kun?” That light-brown hair guy says to Yamaguchi while taking Kei´s change.

Yes, Yaku-san. Good job for today.” Yamaguchi replies to the cashier

Yaku smile to him saying, “You too, good job.” Then he gives his attention again to Kei. “Here is your change, please come again and have a good time!” He says beamingly to Kei.

Kei mumbles a “thanks” and leaves the café. Yamaguchi is still following him but then moves to walk besides him. “Want to find somewhere for dinner? I´m hungry. That coffee and cake were not enough for me.” He says to Yamaguchi.

“Ah, actually I would rather have dinner at home. My cousin visited me this morning and left a cat to me to take care of it. So, I can’t stay outside too long.” Yamaguchi replies. Kei looks disappointed but he has no idea on what else to say, so the shorter boy tries to find something “Unless... do you want to visit my place, Tsukkishima-san? It’s actually quite lonely eating alone.”

“Are you sure? You don’t really know me, don´t you? I may be a bad guy who would steal your stuff. Or do you have a tendency to invite strangers to your home?” Kei immediately regrets the way he talked when he sees Yamaguchi blushing and panicking.

“It-- It’s not like that. I mean… you’ve been there once, so I think it will be fine.. I am sorry, uhm I just..”

“No, I am sorry, It was an impolite way to talk. I don’t mind though. Of course I want, if you are okay with it. I actually don’t really want to go home early tonight. So if you think my visit is not a bother, I’ll happily accept your offer.” Says Tsukki with a little smile on his face, trying to cut off Yamaguchi´s mumbles, after remembering about the ‘cool stuff’ Kuroo and Bokuto want to tell him.

“I don’t mind, of course! Shall we go, then?” Yamaguchi says happily. Kei’s nods and follows him

Yamaguchi’s apartment is not too far from the café since they just have to walk around 20 minutes to get there. The building is not too big. They don’t even need to use the elevator because Yamaguchi lives in the third floor

“Please come in, Tsukki-shima san.” Yamaguchi says after opening the door for Kei. While Kei takes off his shoes, something comes running towards Yamaguchi legs and start circling around them. “Oh well, sorry for leaving you behind. I have to work, you know. Are you hungry? I’ll prepare your food, okay? C’mon now good girl, I am home...” Yamaguchi says, lifting a grey cat and holding it.

“So… you are one of those typical person who likes to talk to their pet, eh?” Kei says teasingly

Yamaguchi flinchs and turns to Kei, “It-it’s not like that... Well, maybe it is... but she looks happy when I talk to her. So..."

“It’s ok, you know. She looks pretty.” Kei says looking at the cat.

“Ah yes, she is really pretty. Her name is Miyaa nd she is 8 months old” Yamaguchi explains to Kei and leads the way to the living room. “Please have a seat, Tsukki-shima-san. I will prepare the food. You can watch the TV, I you want.” He says, putting his bag on the sofa and walking to the kitchen with Miya on his arms. 

I am not able to help you with the kitchen, then?” Kei says, putting his bag beside Yamaguchi’s 

“Oh, it’s okay. I will cook today, you can have a rest and watch the TV.”

 

Kei takes the remote control and turns on the TV. He hardly watches TV, so the programs seems boring to him. “Can I look around? I won’t steal or destroy your things. At least your bookshelf. I don’t like watching TV."

“Sure, there isn´t much to steal, anyway” Yamaguchi replies to him. Kei can hear him giggling and talking to Miya. Seems like he is feeding her.

Kei didn’t give too much attention the first time he visited Yamaguchi’s apartment. It’s kind of big for someone who lives alone. There are two bedrooms, one living room, and the kitchen. He had painted his wall peach and every furniture is well arranged. Kei walks towards bookshelf. The upper row is the biggest, almost full with sketch books. The rest of the rows are filled with various books from manga, light novels, some refered to art and psychology. Yamaguchi have arranged the books based on it genres. Kei´s attention is taken by a room near the bookshelf, whose door is half-opened. He walks closer and peeks inside. The lights are off. He checks on Yamaguchi -who looks focused on his cooking- before deciding to take a look. He walks inside, finds the light switch and flicks it on. “Wow...” He whispers to himself. This room seems like a vacant bedroom turned into Yamaguchi´s private studio. There is a pile of canvas on the corner and one standing on the middle of the room. Seems like it´s something he is working at. It’s still a rough sketch so Kei is unable to guess the object of the painting and he just stands in front it, taking a minute trying to find out what it is. Then he takes a look on another part of the room, and finds some armchairs near the window. He walks closer and sits on one. He watches the roadside through the window and soon he is lost in thought

“...shima-san, Tsukki-shima san..” Kei flinches and flips his eyes open. “Uhm… what are you doing on my studio?”

“Ah… Sorry, I didn´t mean to sneak or something. The door was open so I got curious. Seems like I fell asleep… I apologize, I came in without permission” Kei quickly stands and bow towards Yamaguchi, feeling embarrassed

“Ah… Well, it’s just… Uhm, I don’t really mind. However, it’s embarrassing. My painting, I mean.” Yamaguchi stutters. “The dinner is ready.. Let’s go eat.”

“Oh, sure.” Kei follows Yamaguchi to the dining room

They eat quietly. According to Kei taste, Yamaguchi is quite good at cooking. He doesn´t have anything to complain based on his last breakfast and tonight´s dinner. He even considers it as tasty since he is a picky eater

“Yamaguchi-san, this stew is delicious! Do you always cook the meals yourself?” Kei tries to break the silence 

“Uhm, How to say it… It was like a requirement from my mother when I decided to live by myself. She spent a year teaching me do basic chores and somehow I get used to cooking my food instead of buying it.” Yamaguchi smile sheepishly

"I see.” Kei said. They went into silent again

Yamaguchi cleans up the table, Kei tries to help and offers to wash the dishes while Yamaguchi wipes them off

“Do you have siblings, Tsukki-shima san?” Yamaguchi asks him while wiping a plate.

“I have an older brother.” Kei takes a glance towards Yamaguchi. “Say, Yamaguchi-san. Is it that hard to spell my name?” He ask 

“Eh?” Yamaguchi stop wiping the plate and looking at Kei.

“I mean… You keep giving pressure on the ‘K’, when my name is Tsukishima, not Tsukki-shima” Kei explains while washing the last dishes and handing them to Yamaguchi. He gives his full attention to him now.

Yamaguchi face goes red and he seems nervous. He finishes the plate on his hand and takes the one on Kei´s hand. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. Actually I don’t really remember your name and just remember the ‘Tsukki’, and then I got carried away. I am sorry, Tsukki... I mean Tsukisshi-ma san.” Yamaguchi stutters and puts away the last plate, but he keeps staring on the napkins on his hand, seeming nervous and guilty.

Kei chuckles and say “Your reaction is kind of cute, you know? Hahahaha, ‘key you can call me anything you want. Just make sure not come out with weird nicknames, ok?”

“Cu – cute?” Kei laughs harder. “Uh.. so is it okay to call you Tsukki?” Yamaguchi is now looking at Kei, his eyes full of hope.

Kei stops laughing and looks to Yamaguchi. “What was that?” Yamaguchi looks disappointed. “Well, I am not going to die with it. So, it’s fine.” He continues after seeing Yamaguchi´s face go sad

“Really?”

#####  “Yes.”

“Tsukki.”

“What?”

“Tsukki~”

“What is it, Yamaguchi?” Kei looks irritated

“Nothing. I just wanted to say it, it feels good on the tongue” Yamaguchi says beamingly. Kei scratches his neck confused. “Do you want some beer, coffee or tea, Tsukki?”

“Tea is fine. I don’t want to get drunk on my way home later.” Kei said

“Okay~ I will make one. Please wait on the sofa!” Yamaguchi walks to the teapot happily. Kei leaves to the living room and takes a seat on a ‘two person’ sofa because the single one is now taken by the sleeping Miya

"Your tea, Tsukki~” Yamaguchi sing-songs putting Kei tea-cup on top of the coffee table and taking a seat beside Kei

"You drink coffee? You are not going to sleep tonight?” Kei ask

“My classes do not start until noon and I have night shift tomorrow so I am going to continue my painting” he answers, sipping his coffee.

Kei leaves at 11 pm since he has to take a train home. After successfully forcing some money on Yamaguchi´s hand for the taxi from the previous day, they manage to exchange phone numbers and Kei stops using ‘–san’ when he calls Yamaguchi. He has found several pieces of information today, about how they were on the same college but never met each other; Yamaguchi’s major in oil painting; and also how learned about coffee from a colleague named Asahi-san. And how talkative he can be.

"From now on, it seems to be fun.” Kei whisper to himself.

* * *

 “KEI!!!!”

#####  “KEI!!!!”

Kei immediately puts his hands on his ears. “Shut up.” He says towards Kuroo and Bokuto.

“How dare you, Kei!! We’ve been waiting since mid-day and you are coming home at midnight! You are not fun!!!” Kuroo shouts dramatically, pointing his finger towards Kei

"Yes! You are a party pooper, Kei!” Bokuto chimed

“Poop!”

“Blonde!”

“Megane!”

“Tsundere!”

Kei rolled his eyes. “Done? I am tired and I am going to sleep now.” He tries to ignore those two and walks towards his room

“No!!!” Bokuto yells and run towards Kei, pulling him back to the living room. Kuroo helps by forcing him to sit on the carpet (ignoring their sofa).

"Now, the story begins.” Kuroo starts dramatically. They sit in circle. Kuroo and Bokuto facing Kei seriously.

“You sure, bro?” Bokuto switch his gaze towards Kuroo.

“Now or never, bro.” Kuroo replies to him

“Never then. I leave...” Kei says trying to stand just to get pulled down and forced to sit again.

"NO! We’ve been waiting all day long. Now sit and listen!” Bokuto screeches

“I will say it, bro.” Kuroo flicks his eyes to Bokuto, who replies with a single nod by him. “Listen, Kei. This is spectacular. I know you will be sad since we will leave you behind. However, lucky you! You are going to be the first person to know!” Kei tries to stand again to be pulled down... again. “So, here we go.” Kuroo nods to Bokuto

“We fall in love!” They say together. Kei shows an unimpressed face.

“What?” he asks, though

“Oh! Look! Now you are interested, right?!” Bokuto chimes happily

“Just make it fast. I have morning class again tomorrow.” He says

“So, we went to a public library today.” Kuroo starts. Kei mumbles a ‘really?’ to be ignored by the duo. “It’s an early 9 am, you see? We, as responsible students looking for some reference books for our assignment and there was this cute pair!”

“I was the first to recognize them!” Bokuto says proudly. “It was love at the first sight, my bro Kei!”

“Yeah! You are awesome, bro!” Kuroo said to Bokuto. “And we decided to take a seat beside them. I mean there are 4 chairs. They took two and sit face to face. So, we take the other two seats! We sit beside our targets! We even got their names! They are our juniors, which mean they are on the same year as you. Isn’t it cool, Kei?!” Kuroo and Bokuto finish, staring at Kei with a hopeful look

“What are you trying to pull?” Kei realizes there is something behind Kuroo lines. 

“Aww~ that’s what we were expecting from our Kei!” Kuroo claps his hands together and smiles suspiciously

“You are as sharp as ever, Kei.” Bokuto grasps his right shoulder.

Kei know there is no escape from it. So he forces himself to hear what those two has to say 

“Why don’t you help us find some information about this guys, Kei? Well, I know you are not in the same major. But, it must be easier for you, right? And your faculty and the one of those cuties are close.” Kuroo said smiling to him

Kei grits his teeth. “How was their name?”

“Kozume Kenma, 3<sup>rd</sup> year Faculty of Engineering and Akaashi Keiji, 3<sup>rd</sup> year from Literature.” Bokuto said seriously. “We tried to ask their phone number but they refused. Too bad, right? However we are so going to get ‘em and you are definitely on it and helping, Kei!”

Kei tries to remember something, “Wait, I know this Kenma-guy.” He mumbles. “Whose target, this one?”

Kuroo eyes go wide. He smiles bradly towards Kei. “Mine! You know? Really?! Brooooo!!!!!!” He hugs and shakes Bokuto´s shoulder “There is hope, Bro!!!!”

“Pudding head, right? He is on the same class with me on seminar. I think I will meet him tomorrow. But, sorry Bokuto-san. I don’t know about Akaa-something.” Kei looks towards Bokuto who is now sighing 

“It’s okay, bro! Just help us make a move on this Kenma and we will find about Akaashi eventually!” Bokuto crosses his hands on his chest and smiles beamingly. “Good for you, bro!” He says towards Kuroo who grins wide despite his teary eyes. 

“I am so proud of you, Kei! This brother of you will repay your kindness one day!” Kuroo says grasping Kei shoulder

“Ugh, shut up. We haven´t done a move, yet. Just think about some plan and else. I am going to bed. My seminar starts at 9 am. You don’t want me to get up late and miss the chance to talk to Kenma, right?” Kei looks at Bokuto and Kuroo hopefully. Both of them shake their head and let Kei leave to his bedroom.

“Ohoho, bro?” Bokuto smirks to Kuroo

“Indeed, Ohoho bro.” 

##### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really happy if you left comments, so please don't hesitate ^^
> 
> and Thanks for those who leaving kudos!!!! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated October, 22 2015

“Kenma,” Kei calls out to Kenma when the seminar class over. Kenma gives his attention to Kei. “Regarding our assignment, he gave earlier. Do you want to make it together with me?”

“Why? I thought you individual-worker type.” Kenma replied. This makes Kei feels uncomfortable. Well, of course, it’s true, he rather make it on his own, not disturbed by anyone.

“Well, we were on the same group for the previous report, right?. Since that time, I kind of thinking that you are not a bad study partner. Especially, my roommate, needs some help with his report and I can’t handle it myself. So...” Kei stutters. “I need a little help on it.”

“...” Kenma staring at Kei. It seems like he tried to inspect him. “What kind of help? You do realize that we are from different faculty, right?”

 “Well, me, you, and he are from different faculty. He studied sport and he is on his 4th year. He is good at his study, but kind of useless in making a report and stuff. Now he is working on his proposal and needs my help. However, I am not as good as you, Kenma. Especially this guy is kind of a handful.”

“I am not good with handful person.” Kenma mumbling looking down.

“So do I... That’s why I am not good doing it myself.” Kei replied.

“Why don’t ask others?” Kenma still looking down fondling his jacket.

“Well, you are the best choice, so I prefer you,” Kei said. “Look, I know a good café and we can do our study there. I will ask my roommate to pay the bill so you can order whatever you want on our study session. So would you please help me on this one?” Kei tried once again. He will give up if Kenma still refuses.

“...” Kenma seems deep in thought. “Ok then.”

“Really? Wow. Is it okay to exchange phone number or email address?  I will inform you about the detail.” Kei pulling out his phone.

“Sure”.

* * *

 

_From : Me_

_To     : Kuroo_

_Where are you?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_From : Kuroo_

_Public library, Kei~ ‘sup?_ (*￣Ｏ￣)ノ

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

  _From : Me_

_To     : Kuroo_

_How is your proposal?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_From : Kuroo_

_Oh! What is it? Do you want to help?_ (ʃƪ¬‿¬)

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_From : Me_

_To     : Kuroo_

_Cut it out. I am going home after my last classes._

_I have some progress with Kenma._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_From : Kuroo_

_KEIIII!!!!!!! You are the best!!!_ ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kei put his phone back to his bag and leave for his next class.

“So?” Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kei sit in a circle on the same spot with the previous night.

“Calm down, Kuroo-san.” Kei said to Kuroo. “We’ve got an assignment from today seminar class and I invite him to make the report together. At first, he seems confused, especially when I said that you are going to join us and you are awful with paperwork. He looks totally refused the idea, saying he didn’t good with troublesome stuff like helping on the report and stuff.” Kuroo looking down on this first explanation. “Well, in the end, he agrees. But, you are paying the bill..” Kuroo eyes go wide when Kei finish his explanation.

“You know, Kei. You are really the best. Order anything, I don’t mind the bill.” Kuroo said. “But, he seriously wants to help me with my proposal?” Disbelieve on his face.

“We were working on a report for seminar class in a group once. He is really good and kind of smart. Just make sure to behave.” Kei pushes his glasses back in place. “and Bokuto-san, I didn’t tell him that you are going to come with us. However, you also have a similar problem with your proposal, right? Just come along. Perhaps you can dig some info about Akaashi.” Kei said.

Bokuto gone speechless. He only staring at Kei with his mouth slightly open. Kuroo does not do better. “Kei, you know what? We really love you. Sorry for thinking that you are a snarky asshole this whole time.” He said when he get his voice back.

“... Well, just take it as my gratitude for the invite and let me live in this apartment with super cheap rent.” Kei leans back ignoring his former high-school senior whose gone teary eyes. “Just tell me, when do you want to do it?”

“As soon as possible, bro. It’s not like we are awfully in a rush to get him or something. We are patient enough. However, since this things have something to do with our proposal, we rather make it soon.” Kuroo explain.

“Yes. We have to meet our advisor next week and we are like... moving nowhere.” Bokuto adding. “I don’t want to get bald over stress.”

Kei looking at Kuroo and Bokuto. He feels impressed. Even this odd duo can be serious and point out their priority. “How about tomorrow? I will try to set the date with Kenma.” He said.

Kuroo and Bokuto looking at Kei. “Seriously Kei, you are the best.”

“Whatever. I am going back to my room.” Kei said and walk towards his room.

“We will take care the dinner, Kei!” Kuroo yells at him.

“Have a good rest!! We will call you when the dinner ready!” Bokuto chime. Kei ignores them and close the door behind him.

 

_From : Me_

_To     : Kenma Kozume_

_Kenma, this is Tsukishima. Are you free tomorrow?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_From : Kenma Kozume_

_I only have one class. Is it about our talk before?_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_From : Me_

_To     : Kenma Kozume_

_Yes. I just talk to them. They really excited. Bad news is they have_

_to meet their advisor next week but don’t really make any progress._

_So is it okay to held the study session tomorrow? We will_

_follow your schedule._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_From : Kenma Kozume_

_“They?”_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“This guy is observant.” Kei mumbling to himself.

 

_From : Me_

_To     : Kenma Kozume_

_Sorry, I forgot to mention. There are two of them._

_Both are from sports faculty. Is it okay? I will try to put them_

_in control._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_From : Kenma Kozume_

_Ok, I’m free from 3 pm tomorrow. My class start at 1 pm but_

_I don’t want to do it in the morning_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_From : Me_

_To     : Kenma Kozume_

_That’s cool. I will pick you up on your faculty at 3 pm and we_

_will leave together. Ok?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_From : Kenma Kozume_

_Okay_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Done.” Kei lay down on the bed, take off his glasses and mumbling, “Ha-ha, I can be nice if I try hard enough..” He grin to himself and close his eyes.

* * *

“Kenma” Kei calling out to Kenma who looking around his faculty lobby. Kenma walks closer. “Let’s go,” He said. Kenma nod to him and they leave their university building.

 “The café is near?” Kenma ask.

 “Yeah, near Marimo bookstores,” Kei reply nonchalantly.

 “Wait. Is it 7pm?” Kenma looking at Kei. Kei also averts his focus to Kenma.

“You know?” He asks.

“My friend are a part timer on that café. Well, good choice.” Kenma said.

They walk in silent until arriving at the café. Kei opens the door and lets Kenma walk in first. Then, he looks around the café. Trying to find Kuroo whose sat on the corner with Bokuto. “There they are.” Kei said and lead the way. “Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san.”

Kuroo and Bokuto looking at Kei and Kenma. Kuroo looks flustered but immediately calm himself down. He stand and offer his hand to Kenma. “He- Hey! I think we met before, right? On the library, remember?. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, just in case you forgot. Thanks for coming and good to see you again.” He said. .

“Kozume Kenma.” Kenma said sheepishly and return Kuroo’s handshake..

Bokuto then takes his turn and introduce himself to Kenma. Kei takes a seat beside Bokuto, in front of Kenma. So, Kuroo and Kenma can sit side by side. The situation is awfully awkward for both Kenma and Kei who have no idea how to begin. Kuroo exchanging look with Kei and call a waiter.

“Hello, what can I do for you, sirs?” soft and cheerful voice approach them.

“Oh, Yamaguchi. You are on day shift?” Kei said, realize Yamaguchi are the one who serve them.

“Oh, Hi Tsukki. I have morning class every Friday. So, I work from day to evening.” He smiled beamingly. “Well, shall I take your order?”

“Yamaguchi, London fog tea and apple pie for me.” Kenma put down his book-menu without checking the whole contain.

“Like usual, Kenma-san.” Yamaguchi smile and write Kenma order.

“Caramel Macchiato.” Kuroo smile to Yamaguchi, “Green tea frappuccino and one almond croissant” Bokuto gather Kenma and Kuroo book menu and give it back to Yamaguchi.

“Bro, it’s autumn. Frappuccino is cold..” Kuroo says to Bokuto.

“It’s fine bro. I am hot.” Bokuto grinning.

Yamaguchi took their book menu and giggling. “Strawberry shortcake, Tsukki?”

“Yes and Café au lait.” Kei replied and handed his book menu to Yamaguchi.

“I’ll take your order. Please wait.” Yamaguchi gave slight bow and leave.

“So... it’s _tsukki_ , for you, eh?” Bokuto nudging Kei side.

“Shut up,” Kei replied pull out his laptop. “So, you know Yamaguchi, Kenma-san? Is he the friend you told me before?” Kei averts his attention to Kenma.

“No,... I mean, yes he is my friend.. but the friend I talked was somebody else. I know Yamaguchi from him.” Kenma looking to the counter. “He is not here,” He said.

“So, _tsukki~_ if you are not busy checking on that waiter, can we begin?” Kuroo gave his scheming smile.

“I don’t like you call me that, Kuroo-san,” Kei said. Kuroo ignores him and turns on his laptop. Bokuto does the same, but Kenma pulls out his PSP instead.

“You aren’t going to make your assignment, Kenma?” Kuroo asked to Kenma.

“Uh.. Umm.. I think I’ll focus on helping yours. My report half finished at home.” Kenma replied nervously. “Is it fine?” He glances on Kei who immediately close his laptop and put it back on his bag.

“I think I’ll do the same, Kenma-san. I rather focus on one task. Faster and more efficient.” Kei said. “I’ll help Bokuto-san then”

“Well Kei, it sounds like we are really awful,” Bokuto said, dropped his shoulder and goes gloomy

“Sorry, Bokuto-san. But, just admit you are not good with arranging paper. I will never be looking down your knowledge. You are a genius volleyball player after all.” Kei said flatly.

 “Yes, you are the greatest, bro. Our Tokyo representative for Japan must never look down at~” Kuroo said.  

 Bokuto looks up. His eyes shine and surprise. “You mean it, bro?” Looking at Kei and Kuroo.

“Of course” Kei and Kuroo replied nonchalantly.

Bokuto beaming, his smile goes wider, “Hahahaaa!!! Of course I am, now let’s get this work down! I am on fire! I think I can finish it in a day~” He said happily.

Kuroo and Kei shrug, Kenma watch the scene have no idea what to do.

Yamaguchi comes not long after when Kenma tries to help Kuroo how to start his proposal by making mind-map from his topic. Kuroo’s knows what kind of thing he going to make. But have no idea to present it in words effectively. When Kenma helps him making schema and find out how and what to write on the first paragraph, things go smoothly. He already gets the basic idea and the next thing Kenma have to do are only point out some misused words and help him pick better words to use. So does Bokuto. It makes things easier for Kenma since Bokuto and Kuroo are just like what Kei said, pretty sharp and not fooling around with their study.

“Everything goes well?” Yamaguchi smiles to Tsukki and put their order neatly on the table. Try his best to give good distance with their paper.

“Well, it is not difficult to begin with,” Kei said, take his cup and sip it.

Yamaguchi just smiles softly and put a plate of fries on the middle of their table.

“Yamaguchi, we do not order fries.” Kenma points out without averting his attention from his PSP. After Kuroo said he will show his paper to Kenma every few paragraph to be checked, he immediately plays his game.

Kei, Kuroo and Bokuto looking at Yamaguchi. “Free snacks from me. Enjoy your study~” He chimed and smile widely. “I’ll back to counter. Call me if you need something else~” He sing-song, gave a slight bow and left.

“Nice catch, Kei~” Kuroo smirk towards Kei.

“Shut up. That’s not how the thing goes.” Kei respond, slice his cake and put it on his mouth. Well, he is not lying to Kuroo. He didn’t see Yamaguchi that way. It’s good to befriend, Yamaguchi makes him feel at ease, but that’s it. No more.

Kuroo snickers while Kenma gives a single glance to Kei then back to his game.

 

They’ve been deep on their works for 2 and half hours. Kenma checking Kuroo proposal, Bokuto read a reference book and write down some important point on his notes. Kei already put his headphone on and read a book he brought. He told Bokuto that he is too bored to check his proposal and will consider to check it on their apartment.

“Can I take your empty cup?” a calm voice distract them.

 “Ah, Akaashi. You just come?” Kenma asked.

“Yes. My shift starts at 7pm, but I have nothing to do so I start earlier.” Akaashi smiles to Kenma. “I will take the empty cup then.” Akaashi said but stop when trealize Kuroo and Bokuto who stare (or glare) toward him.

“Hoot-y from the public library!” Bokuto snap. Akaashi smile politely takes their empty cups and plates.

“I am on the counter, please call if you need something else.” He smile again and give slight bow then walk off.

“What the hell,  Bokuto-san,” Kei said. Bokuto stays still in awe, eyes lock on Akaashi. Kuroo watches Bokuto, amused.

 “Kei, you are not going to check my proposal anymore?” Bokuto asked, not spare him a glance.

“No. Maybe at home, not promise, though.” Kei said, looking at Bokuto.

 “Great.” Bokuto standing and leaving them. Walk toward the counter and sit on their mini-bar chair. Kuroo just laugh and give his attention back to Kenma and his proposal.

 “Sorry, Kenma. Can you repeat?” Kuroo said still chuckling. Kenma sigh and point out some mistake on Kuroo proposal.

 Not long after, Bokuto walking back to their table. Looks happy. He takes his laptop, pat Kei shoulder and grin to Kuroo, “My proposal going to checked by my crush, isn’t it cool bro?”

 “Oho~” Kuroo grin back.

 “Ohohoho~~” Bokuto replied and rushed to the counter.

 Kenma looking at Kei who pretends knows nothing and buries his face on his book. Seems like Kenma gets the idea of this study session. “Can you explain, Kuroo-san?” Kenma ask.

 Kuroo freeze but then smile to Kenma. “Only if you give your phone number~” Kuroo said, there’s a glint on his eyes who focus on Kenma.

 Kei groan, packing up his stuff. “I am going home,” He said, leaving Kenma and Kuroo. He meets Yamaguchi on the counter who watching Akaashi who checks Bokuto proposal. “My bill will be paid by that guy, Yamaguchi,” Kei said, give a short glance to Kuroo. Yamaguchi follows his eyes and smiles happily.

 “Sure, Tsukki! Are you leaving?” He asks.

 “Well, I am not staying around some guys who tried to flirting.” He scratches his neck. “And I really hungry.”

 Yamaguchi’s eyes widen, “want to have dinner together? My shift over in 10 minutes. Since Yaku-san and Kageyama’s here, I think it’s fine to left early”

 “Are you going to cook?” Kei seems interested.

 “Sure~!” Yamaguchi sing-song.

 “Ok then. I’ll wait over here.” He pointing at an empty chair beside Bokuto. Yamaguchi nodding and leaving the counter after inform Akaashi.

 Kei watches Bokuto repair some misused words and re-type some paragraph. Akaashi watches him do the works and give some advice. Not long after, two people show up from the staff room. A short guy and a taller one with frown-face.

 “Akaashi, table number 3” a stern voice call out.

 “I, I will take care the number 3.” The frown-face guy said and take the order, he rushes towards table number 3 which occupied by an orange-haired shorty who blushing when the frown face guy put his order.

 “Finish!!!” Bokuto said loudly.

 “Really?” Kei ask.

 “No~ I’ll continue tomorrow with Akaashi.” Bokuto said cheerfully. He gives Akaashi full attention. “Hey, Akaashi~ do you like volleyball?” He ask.

 “I used to play on my high school team. But we lost in preliminaries.” Akaashi replied nonchalantly.

 “Really? What was your position?” Bokuto seems happier.

 “Setter.”

 “Well, I don’t really mind. You are on national, aren’t you Bokuto-san?”

 “Oh, you know?!” Bokuto almost jumps from his chair.

 “Well, I saw your photos once on the magazine.” Akaashi smile.

 “Is it cool?” Bokuto demand.

 “Ah, yes it is.”

 “If it is, you have to watch our game next week!”

 “..., the one with China? Is it okay?” Akaashi seems interested now.

 “Sure~ just give me your phone number. I’ll  reserve the best spot for you!” Bokuto pulls out his phone. Akaashi laughs while Kei rolls his eyes.

 “Tsukki, let’s go?” Kei flinches and turns back. Yamaguchi’s been waiting in casual clothes. They immediately leave the café.

 

 “Sorry for today,” Kei said to Yamaguchi. They finished their dinner. Kei sits comfortably on the carpet stroking Miya’s fur who are sleep on his lap.

 “Eh?” Yamaguchi also sits on the carpet. Took a position on the other side of his coffee table.

 “My roommate was noisy.” Kei continue.

 “Oh.. Not really, they are funny. Uhm, I am just guessing, but were they hitting on Kenma and Akaashi?” Yamaguchi holding his cup of milk.

 “Well, yes. They are totally gay.”Kei still stroking Miya fur.

 “Ah, I see,” Yamaguchi said. They’ve gone quiet for a while. “How about you, Tsukki?”

 Kei snicker, “At least I know that I do not swing that way. I am straight.”

 “Oh, I see..” Yamaguchi gets flustered, Kei still focuses on rubbing Miya’s head. “I am going to put my glass on the kitchen.”

 Kei doesn't spare a glance. Yamaguchi’s back with a can of beer. Kei who lay his back to a sofa behind him looks a little confuse. He never saw Yamaguchi drink alcohol on his previous visit. “In the mood to get drunk?”

 Yamaguchi giggling, “I am not going to drunk over a can of beer.”

“Can I have some?” Kei ask.

Yamaguchi looking at him, “Are you going to stay for a night?”

“Is it a bad idea?” Kei blinking and avert his gaze from Miya to Yamaguchi.

“Not really, I will take it.” Yamaguchi stand and leave. He is back with few cans of beer. “Enjoy~”

“Can I turn on the TV?” Kei ask.

“Sure.” Yamaguchi hand the remote to Kei. They watch the TV quietly. Not really watching, just staring and enjoy their silence.

“Hey, tsukki. Can I leave you? I going to continue my painting.” Yamaguchi smile towards Kei who just finish his second cans. Yamaguchi felt enough with only one. 

“Is it disturb you if I come along?.” Kei ask.

“Not really, it’s good to have companion.” Yamaguchi replied.

Kei stand and take along his bag following Yamaguchi to his studio. He take a seat on the chair near the window and pull out his laptop from his bag. He put it on his lap. Yamaguchi watching Kei action and walk to another side of the room, take a small coffee table and put it near Kei. “Thanks” Kei mumbling towards Yamaguchi and put his laptop on it, trying to do his seminar assignment. Yamaguchi smile and walk towards a big canvas on the middle of the room. They work quietly.

“Tsukki, hey...” Kei feel a nudge on his shoulder. Yamaguchi standing there.

“Sorry, I felt asleep.” He response.

Yamaguchi just smile, “Let’s move to my bedroom. It’s 3 am. You’ll hurt your back sleeping like that.”

“Ok.” Kei close his laptop and follow Yamaguchi, leaving his back on the studio.

“Are you okay with my clothes?” Yamaguchi asked. They are on his bedroom, Kei sitting in Yamaguchi bed.

“Why is that?” Kei said.

“Sleeping in jeans and long sleeve-shirt is not comfortable right. Open it and wear this one. I’ll hung your clothes.”

Kei strip his clothes and hand it to Yamaguchi who immediately take it and look away. He wore Yamaguchi pajama. “This is a little bit short.”

“It’s you who are too big.” Yamaguchi giggling and stripping to pajamas after hanging Kei clothes.

“Don’t you have decency, Yamaguchi? Stripping like that.” Kei said to Yamaguchi who now only wear a white brief. “...and white briefs, you can’t be serious.”

“Eh... but you did the same before, Tsukki. What’s the matter, you said you are not gay and this brief is comfy” Yamaguchi said teasingly. Despite his words, he wear his pajamas as fast as possible.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Kei now staring on Yamaguchi bed. “Wow, what a big bed, Yamaguchi. I want to sleep on it.” He throw himself on the bed and position himself diagonally so his long body occupied Yamaguchi’s bed.

Yamaguchi watching Kei, “Well, I’ll prepare my futon then. Sleep well, Tsukki” He smile to Kei and pulling out a folding bed from his built in closet.

“Why? This bed is enough for both of us.” Kei pull up his body and sit staring at Yamaguchi.

“Eh, isn’t it uncomfortable for you?”

“What the hell, Yamaguchi. Put it back and sleep over here. It’s almost 4 and we better sleep now. Come here.” Kei move his body and reserve an empty space near the wall for Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi put the folding bed back and climb up to the bed. He lay himself beside Kei and turn to face the wall. Kei turn off the lamp and pull up the blanket covering him and Yamaguchi body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR STAYING AROUND!!!
> 
> I know it's kind of difficult to keep in touch with unfinished story, especially the not-well-written one. However, I seriously not really good in writing and my English suck. I still want to keep going though hahahaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> See you later on chapter 6~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted on : October 31 2015
> 
> A little warning:  
> It's going to be slow pace story  
> since I can't make Kei accept his own feeling suddenly. Sorry..

Yamaguchi’s wake up first facing Kei’s collar bone, his forehead bellow Kei’s chin. He snap his eyes open and back away slowly. Yamaguchi smile ironically and massage his forehead. He left the bedroom. 

* * *

 “Good morning, Tsukki~ breakfast ready!!” Kei’s watching Yamaguchi arranging foods on the table.

 “I can smell the coffee..” Kei walk closer to Yamaguchi, scrunching his nose.

“It’s brewed. Stay away from the kitchen and wait like a good boy, will you Tsukki..” Yamaguchi giggling and pushing Kei away from the kitchen. “Do you want to add some milk on your coffee?”

“Yes..” Kei replied, scoop Miya who walk near his legs and sit on the sofa. “You are hungry, Miya?” He stroke Miya who meow-ing and brush her head on Kei stomach. “Yes, let’s wait our meals, good girl..” He keep stroking Miya’s fur.

“Tsukki like to talk with Miya, eh?” Yamaguchi’s giggling. “Miya.. foods~~” He call out to Miya who jump from Kei’s lap towards Yamaguchi who put her plate down.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”  Kei said. Walk closer and stare at Yamaguchi’s cooking on the dining table. “My coffee...”

Yamaguchi just laugh, “Here Tsukki..” He hand Kei’s coffee.

“Toast? Not in the mood to cook some rice and else, today? It’s always rice when I eat over.” Kei said while spreading strawberry jam over his toast.

“Well, yes.. I really want to eat toast. Tsukki don’t like toast?” Yamaguchi pick peanut butter for his toast.

“Nah, This is good.” Kei replied. “It feels good like this. So domestic. I hardly get home made foods at my apartment.”

“You don’t like cooking?” Yamaguchi asked after swallow his first bite.

“Nuh-uh, I am only good making instant noodles and toast. It’s troublesome.”

“You have room mate, right?”

“Well, they are kind of good. However mine and their schedule hardly matched, so I rarely have breakfast with them.” Kei take his second toast and spread half strawberry half peanut over it.

“I see. I can teach you to cook if you want.”

“Really? Do you know how to make pancake, Yamaguchi?”

“I do.”

“Strawberry shortcake?”

“Sure”

“Apple pie.”

“Isn’t that difficult.” Yamaguchi put down his coffee mug. “That’s hardly proper foods, Tsukki” He is giggling.

“Nevermind, I’ll just ask you to cook if I want to eat proper foods. Your cooking taste good.” Kei said. Decided he have enough with his breakfast. “I’ll help with the dishes.” Yamaguchi only smile to Kei.

“Say, want to bake some cake together?” Yamaguchi ask wiping the last mug.

“What cake?” Kei wiping dry his own hands watching Miya who stroking his legs.

“What cakes you want?”

“Strawberry shortcake?”

Yamaguchi burst in laugh and scoop Miya to his arms. “You really fond of this strawberry shortcake, right?” He walk to the living room.

“...” Kei just following him from behind.

“Sure, we can bake this cake. How about tomorrow? I have my shift start at 11 am today.” Yamaguchi stroking Miya who comfortably sleep on his lap.

“Is it over on the same time like yesterday?” Kei ask.

“Uhm.. No, today is weekend, must be busier than usual. So I always finish my shift until the café’s close.”

“I see...”

“Why?”

“Nothing.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Kei said. “Let me borrow your shower.”

“Of course, Tsukki.”

“See you tomorrow, Miya.” Kei petting Miya’s head who keep meow-ing. He stand and walk out of Yamaguchi’s room.

“Do you know, Tsukki,. I never imagine will have a friend as cool as you. Well, Akaashi is cool too. But I don’t think will find another cool person as friend.” Yamaguchi chirping still stepping down the stairs.

“What was that.”

“Nothing.” Yamaguchi giggling.

They continue walking in silent. Yamaguchi’s humming and Kei feel content listening.

“Ah, we are here. Thanks for today~” Yamaguchi said in front of the café.

“Sure.” Kei replied. He pull his headphone from his bag and wear it before continue his walk to the station.

* * *

“Going somewhere?” Kei asked looking at Kuroo and Bokuto who’s been dressed up nicely. 

“Another date with our cutie~” Kuroo replied. “How’s your night out, _Tsukki~~_ Finally become gay, eh?”

“Stop calling me that. You are disgusting.” Kei replied trying to ignore both Kuroo and Bokuto. “... and we are just friend. I am not gay.”

“Kei in denial~~~” Bokuto sing-songed. 

“Wait, a date?”

“Not really, just continuation of yesterday study session. Akaashi have morning shift so we decided to start at noon. Kenma’s will be there too.” Kuroo’s grin. “Sounds like a double date, eh?”

Kei roll his eyes and leave to his room.

“Ah.. youth. Our Kei is so naïve..” Bokuto chime. “Let’s go, bro.”

They leave the apartment walk side by side to the station.

“Say, bro. You serious about this Kenma?” Bokuto ask. “I was sure that you are after Kei during high school. Well, both are troublesome kid, but this Kenma definitely is different and more handful than Kei.”

“Dead serious bro. The feels are different with the time I am after Kei.” Kuroo’s grinning. “I ‘ve been realize that my affection to Kei is not much different than to you. He is like a prideful younger brother and I am like a dotting brother who love teasing him.” Kuroo replied.

“How is it feels with this Kenma, then? You sure it’s not mis-interpret affection like you had with Kei?”

“Well, I don’t really know yet. He makes me feel comfortable.” Kuroo said.

“Means you are not serious bro. You are curious.” Bokuto pressed his card and walk inside the station.

“Probably. Well, we will see it later. How about you? Sure with Akaashi?”Kuroo follow Bokuto from behind.

Bokuto smile widely. “He is my first love, bro.” Kuroo and Bokuto do not wait long enough until the train arrived. “By the way, don’t you think Kei looks different nowadays? More approachable? More friendly? Looks happier?”

Kuroo glance at Bokuto. “No doubt, he is fall in love.”

“To that freckles? What was his name?”

“Yamaguchi.”

“So, Kei’s no longer straight?”

“Who knows.. He is complicated kid after all.” Kuroo respond nonchalantly.

“I’d love to see his progress.”

“Must be a drama.” 

“Dramatic drama.” Bokuto looks happy.

“That’s how drama supposed to be.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

“Bro, you said Kei just like me, brother. So he must be the youngest, right? How about me?”

“That’s clear already. You are the middle son, bro. We can be twin or something, but I am still the oldest.” Kuroo replied.

“Oh. I like that.”

“Did you invite Akaashi to our next game?” Kuroo looking at Bokuto

“Of course~ I just text the manager to reserve a seat for him.”

“Wow, you really fond of him, right?”

“Akaashi is my angel, bro. I just know it. He is the one” Bokuto smile proudly.

“I think I have to invite Kenma as well..” Kuroo pull out his phone and type some text. “Ok. Send.”

“You ask for a seat?”

“Of course, beside Akaashi chair.” Kuroo grin happily.

“You sure are fond to this Kenma, bro.”

“I don’t know yet. Who knows~ I am not as sure as you.” Kuroo replied. “I am still checking~ By the way, we are almost there,.” Kuroo put his handphone back.

* * *

_From : Me_

_To     : Yamaguchi_

_Yamaguchi, still working?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kei lay on his bed. A book he read has been put aside since minutes ago. He keep pressing _forward button_ on his playlists. Feels restless waiting for Yamaguchi’s reply. He feels awfully bored. Kuroo and Bokuto still not home from their ‘so called’ dating.

10 minutes...

15 minutes...

18 minutes...

22 minutes... Damn Yamaguchi...

Bzz bzz...

 

_From : Yamaguchi_

_Tsukki, sorry for my late reply. It’s kind of hectic every Saturday night_

_And I help our cook prepare some foods. I am sorry, but will text you later_ _  
_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  

 _Shit. You better not reply at all. And what kind of excuse was that? I can consider as regular now to know they do not serve foods beside cakes, bread  and snacks._ Kei frown and put away his phone. Do not bother to reply. He pull his blanket and force to shut his eyes to have early sleep.

Kei woken up on the middle of the night to find his phone buzzing.

_From : Yamaguchi_

_I am sorry Tsukki, our café just closed. I am going home now._

_What happened?_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_From : Me_

_To     : Yamaguchi_

_Damn you, Yamaguchi. It’s almost 1 am._

_I just want to ask about tomorrow. What time I have to come?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_From : Yamaguchi_

_Sorry Tsukki_ (#^^#)ゞ

_Oh.. baking cakes! I don’t have to work tomorrow._

_So, Can you come around 9 or 10? We can meet at supermarket_

_near my apartment and do a little shopping ^^_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_From : Yamaguch_

_But, if it’s impossible, I’ll do the shopping by myself and you can_

_come anytime you want. Sorry Tsukki..._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_From : Me_

_To     : Yamaguchi_

_Nope. I’ll see you at 9 in front of  supermarket._

_See you tomorrow, good night_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_From : Yamaguchi_

_Good night, Tsukki~_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kei get up from his bed and walk to the kitchen to find Kuroo and Bokuto sitting on the dining room. He tried to ignore them and keep walking to take some water. 

“Kei...” Kuroo’s calling. Kei ignore him.

“Hei Kei... Come here for a while...” Kuroo’s calling him again. Kei looking at him and walk to the dining room. Pull a chair and sit on it.

“What?” He asked.

“Are you staying home on Saturday night? Wow, lame...” Kuroo said. Bokuto just grinning and watching both of them

“That’s what you want to say?”

“Well, not really..” Kuroo stare at Kei. “Do you have things to talk or share with us? You know, Me and Bokuto’s been take you like our own younger brother so just talk. Anything.”

“What? I thought you were the one who want to talk..” Kei staring back at Kuroo and Bokuto.”

“Well... How thing goes with Yamaguchi?” Bokuto asked cheerfully.

“Why him?”

“No Kei~ You’ve been really close with him nowadays~ But you never share anything about him to us. It’s unfair right? When we share almost everything to you?” Bokuto pouting. Kuroo just nod.

Kei rolled his eyes. “What do you want to know?”

“From the beginning. Like how you met him and what you usually do with him. Well, we just curious since it’s the first time we had you spend a night on your friend house.” Kuroo chime.

Kei sigh and stare at both of them. Find they are serious he decided to talk. “Well, we met two weeks ago. He helped me when I passed out in front of their café and took me home. Our second meeting was total coincidence since I don’t know in which café I passed out and I forgot his apartment since I left in rush. I follow him home on our second meeting because I want to gave back some money he lent me for Taxi. We just chat. He usually invite me for dinner because he said it’s lonely eating alone. I never refuse because his foods taste good.” He watch Kuroo and Bokuto who seriously listen to him.

“What kind of person this Yamaguchi?” Kuroo asked.

“He is an only son. He live in 2 LDK apartment by himself, study oil painting in our university, 3rd years and good at cooking.” Kei replied.

“Wow... 2 LDK? That’s fancy.. Why working if he can rent that big place? He must be loaded.” Bokuto amused.

“He said he have too much free time and he do not pay the rent. The apartment is a gift from his dad, so he is the owner. He use a vacant room as his studio. He have a cat named Miya, given by his cousin days ago.”

“Is he... single?” Kuroo asked.

“What?! You can’t be serious. Aren’t you after Kenma?!” Kei looks pissed.

“That’s not it, Kei. I just want to know. You do realize that both of you kind of stick to each other for two people who just met. So, I curious, is it ok with his boyfriend or girlfriend?” Kuroo explain.

“...” Kei looking down, thinking about what Kuroo said. “I don’t know. He never talk to me about his relationship.”

“He do know your sexual orientation, right? I mean that you are straight?”

“Yes, he do.” Kei replied. “I’ll ask him tomorrow if I disturb his romance life. So you do not have to worry.”

“Wow, meet him tomorrow?” Bokuto ask curiously.

“Well... He invite me to bake a cake tomorrow.”

“Can we come along? We want to know about him. Can you ask him to invite us as well?” Kuroo grin to Kei.

“Wow, sounds good.. It would be fun. He hate eating alone, right? And we will love to have some cake~” Bokuto chirped happily.

“What the hell... No way. I am going to sleep!” Kei looks pissed and stands from his chair.

“No, Kei. Call him now~ Come on~ It will be fun.” Kuroo said. “I will help him cook some other foods~ I kind of good, you know?” Kuroo said teasingly.

“Oh yes. Calling him~” bokuto also stand from his chair.

“Where are you going to?” Kei asked to Bokuto.

“Your room, take your phone, and call Yamaguchi. It’s just 1 am, he can’t be sleep right now~” Bokuto replied and walk ahead of Kei.

“No Bokuto-san! Are you guys crazy?!” Kei yell to Bokuto and try to catch him to be caught first by Kuroo who lay his hand on Kei shoulder.

“Oh, c’mon Kei~ We will gave up if he sleep already~ What’s so hurt to add few guest~ He love to have accompany right~?” Kuroo said. Kei push his hand and see Bokuto walking out of his room with his phone stick on his ears.

“Hello~~ Yamaguchi?” He said.

“What the hell Bokuto-san! Give it to me!” Kei looks upset trying to take his phone from Bokuto hands.

“No.. Not Tsukki.. I am Bokuto, his roommates. We met before. You are not sleep yet? Am I disturb you?”.............................. “No! Of course Tsukki is fine. Can I put a loudspeaker? Tsukki’s here too.” Bokuto touch the loudspeaker button and put the phone on the range to be heard by Tsukki and Kuroo as well. Tsukki give up on taking his phone, rubbing his forehead instead. Kuroo pull him to sit back on the chair and Bokuto do the same. Put the phone on the middle of them.

“Hello Yamaguchi~ sorry for disturb you on the midnight~” Kuroo talk.

 _“Uhm.. It’s fine.. I am not sleepy yet. Nice to meet you... uhm...”_ Yamaguchi sound nervous on the other line.

“I am Kuroo Tetsurou. Just call me Kuroo, ok?”

“My name is Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou.”

_“Ah, yes.. Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Hello...”_

“Tadashi-kun, eh? Such a cute name~” Kuroo replied. Kei put his palm above his closed eyes trying to maintain his patience.

 _“Uhm... thanks..”_ Yamaguchi goes quiet for a while. _“May I know what happen?”_ He asked finally.

“Well, we heard from _Tsukki_ that you are going to bake something tomorrow... sounds fun~” Kuroo started...

 _“Oh yes! We are going to bake strawberry shortcake! Do you want to join us, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san?”_ Yamaguchi respond cheerfully. Tsukki flick his head in shock hearing Yamaguchi inviting Kuroo and Bokuto while the two devils just grin to each other. _“...Or... are you and Tsukki have another plan tomorrow and call to tell me that Tsukki won’t come?”_ Yamaguchi continue sounds worry.

“Oh no, Tadashi-kun~ It’s the first one actually.. We really want to join, but _Tsukki_ said we can’t. so, we ask you instead..” Kei can see a glint on Kuroo eyes. Kei’s glare to him.

_“Eh, why? I don’t really mind.. but, Tsukki and you are roommates, right? I thought it’s fine. Why you can’t?”_

“That’s right. We are roommates for three years, _Tsukki~_  Why can’t we join your fun? Your friend is our friend, right?” Kuroo said teasingly to Kei.

“Fuck you, Kuroo.” Kei hissed to him. “Listen Yamaguchi, they are troublesome. I think you’ll be annoyed with them. But, that is your house, so if it’s fine to you, I have no complain.” Kei explain.

 _“I don’t really mind actually.. more are merrier, right Tsukki? We can have lunch together and I can rent some movies to watch. It will be good.”_ Yamaguchi said hopefully.

“Ah~ You are a good kid, Tadashi-kun.” Kuroo grin to Kei who feel annoyed and hide his face behind his hands.

 _“Uhm... Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, shall I invite Kenma and Akaashi as well? I can ask Kenma to bring his game to my place. Akaashi also have a lot of board game, I think it’s nice.”_ Yamaguchi stutters. _“However, if it’s no good, I won’t... Sorry.. I just... Urhm.”_

Kuroo and Bokuto goes speechless. Just staring at Kei phone. Kei pull up his face and look at both Kuroo and Bokuto.

 _“Uhm... Hello?”_ no respond. Kuroo and Bokuto still staring at the phone. _“Erhm.. I am sorry.. Uh, it’s really impolite of me. S-so I will not invite them. Re-really.. I-I am sorry.. Uh..”_ Yamaguchi stutter in panic.

“No, Yamaguchi. I think it’s fine to invite them.” Now Kei’s talking. He seems amused looking Kuroo and Bokuto shocked expression. “You don’t have to worry about them. By the way, it’s late. Go to bed, I will see you tomorrow at 9 am ok. In front of the supermarket.”

 _“Re-really? Are they okay?”_ Yamaguchi still sounds nervous.

“Yes, of course. Now go to sleep. See you tomorrow.” Kei said take this chance to end the call.

_“Good night, Tsukki.”_

“Good night.” Kei immediately hang off the phone and runaway to his room leaving Kuroo and Bokuto who still blank and speechless.

* * *

Kei walked with Kuroo and Bokuto on each of his side. He can see Yamaguchi waiting in front of the supermarket 

“Hey. How long you’ve been waiting?” Kei greet Yamaguchi.

“Oh, I just arrive myself.” Yamaguchi replied smile to him. Kuroo and Bokuto look around. “Uhm... Kenma and Akaashi will come later. They can’t join the shopping because I just inform them this morning. So they will be late... Is it really okay to have them join us?” He flick his eyes to Kuroo and Bokuto who immediately look at him and hug him.

“Aww... You are an angel. If only Kei as sweet as you...” Kuroo said still sticking to Yamaguchi. Bokuto nod and rub Yamaguchi’s head.

“Cut it out and let him go!” Kei snap.

Yamaguchi blush and stutters, “Ah-uhm,.. Thanks? Err.. shall we go in?” He said smiling to Kuroo and Bokuto.

“Sure~” Kuroo and Bokuto replied together and each grab Yamaguchi’s left and right shoulder pulling him side by side into the Supermarket leaving Kei behind.

“What do you want for lunch, Tadashi-kun?” Kuroo ask. Kei frown and follow them from behind taking the cart with him.

“Eh? I’m fine with anything...” Yamaguchi replied sheepishly.

“No! Can’t do!!! Me and Kuroo going to take care the lunch while you baking cakes. We are going to cook your favorite. Just tell me your favorite foods” Bokuto insist.

“I like soggy-fries...”

“Eh? Is it good?” Kuroo flick his eyes to Yamaguchi.

“Uhm.. It is good to me...”

“How about the main dish?” Bokuto poking Yamaguchi’s cheek, “C’mon, you can be needy to us~”

“Ni- nikujaga?” Yamaguchi offer.

“Hmm... not bad... It will go with some pickles and katsu. Is it okay, Tadashi?” Kuroo re-confirm.

“Wow, it sounds good. Are you going to cook it, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san?” Yamaguchi glance at both.

“Sure we are~” Bokuto replied.

“We are going to shop for lunch. You and Kei go find necessary stuff for your shortcake, Ok?” Kuroo messing Yamaguchi hair and leaving with Bokuto.

“That’s why I don’t want them to join. So noisy and annoying.” Kei walk closer to Yamaguchi who in dazed.

“They are cool...”

“What?” Kei shake his head disagree, “what do you need for baking cakes?”

“Eh?” Yamaguchi flinch and turn to Kei. “I have some ingredients at home. But I need flours, eggs, and fresh strawberry... Oh, sugars as well... Uhm, perhaps we have to buy some snacks...” Yamaguchi mumbling and glance around thinking which one he have to take first.

“Okay, let’s get flours first. We can pick the snacks later.” Kei said walk to flour area. Yamaguchi follow him.

They finished their shopping after 30 minutes because Kei keep walking back to the fruits section adding their strawberry and Yamaguchi who are confused between potato chips or cassava, even though in the end he take both. Kei insist on paying and they waiting for Kuroo and Bokuto who come out not long after with a lot of bag contains ingredients from vegetables to meats.

“Wow, this is big. You really live in this place alone, Tadashi?” Bokuto asked once they arrived on Yamaguchi’s apartment.

“I was, but I have a cat now.. So not really alone.” Yamaguchi smile to him. Let Kuroo and Bokuto in before lock the door. Kei’s been come inside first, scoop Miya who welcoming them and walk to the kitchen to put their shopping bag.

“look bro, Kei act like this is his own home. I don’t remember ever teach him to be such a rude kid.” Bokuto mentioned to Kuroo. Despite their words, they also just come in and follow Kei to the kitchen.

“We have to teach one or two lesson to him later at home, bro. Don’t worry~ won’t let him keep doing that~” Kuroo respond.

“Shut up.” Kei snap put Miya down and glare at them. Yamaguchi’s giggling behind.

“Wow... Such a fancy kitchen~” Kuroo said after inspect Tadashi’s kitchen.

“This is cool...” Bokuto chime.

Both of them pull out the groceries and start to prepare the lunch. “Tadashi~~~ where do you put the rice~” Bokuto call out.

“Oh.. on that shelf, Bokuto-san...” Yamaguchi replied also pull out the groceries. Kei just watching, curious to know what to do.

“What can I do, Yamaguchi?” Kei asking. Kuroo give a glance to him

“If only you being this sweet at home, Kei. We will spoil you deeply.” He said teasingly.

“Shut up. I don’t need you to spoil me.”

“So Tadashi is okay, eh?” bokuto chime in.

Kei just grunting and Yamaguchi’s giggling. “Wait Tsukki... I’ll let you mix it~” He replied. Put some eggs, sugar, and other stuff Kei don’t know and plug in the mixer. “Here you goes, use the low speed first, okay?”

Kei nod and take the mixer from Yamaguchi and start the work. Yamaguchi watch him earnestly and ask him to add the speed after a while. Kuroo and Bokuto watch them quietly and continue their job. Yamaguchi then told Kei to slow the speed to add some flours and Kei nervously moving the mixer. Once the fluor fully added, Yamaguchi’s bell went off.

“Tsukki, can you please open the door? Must be Kenma and Akaashi. I’ll take it from here.” Yamaguchi said. Kei’s nodding and left to the door and come back again after a while. Kenma and Akaashi greet them, watching Bokuto and Kuroo who somehow get nervous and left to the living room.  “Tsukki, can you please wash the strawberries and cut them in half?”  Yamaguchi said and Kei do exactly what he asked.

“Need helps?” Akaashi come to kitchen offer his helps.

“No~ I just have to bake it now~” Yamaguchi replied. “There are some chips in that groceries bag, Akaashi. Kenma must be play the game, right?” 

“Yes. He Bring his play station. I’ll take the chips.” Akaashi said. He stop for a while, looking at Bokuto. “You never told me that you are a good cook, Bokuto-san.” He said standing beside Bokuto who flinch and turn to Akaashi.

“Is it surprising, Akaashi?” He grin to Akaashi. “Do you think I am cool, now?” He said shamelessly. Akaashi just give small smile.

“Yes, you are cool. Can I have a taste?” He asked. Ignoring Yamaguchi, Kei, and Kuroo who give them full attention.

Bokuto stop stirring the nikujaga and turn to Akaashi. “No, you can’t. Now go back to living room and wait like a good boy, this is not tasty, yet...” He replied, pushing Akaashi shoulder and walk him out of kitchen. Akaashi just laugh and leave.

“Wow, that was smooth bro...” praise Kuroo.

“My Akaashi is cute, right?” Bokuto replied fondly.

“Anything else I can help, Yamaguchi?” Kei asked.

“Not really, Tsukki~ You can wait on the living room. I’ll take care the rest.” Yamaguchi smile to him. Kei leave and walk to the living room. He watch Kenma play FPS game and Akaashi playing with Miya.

“You are Akaashi, right?” Kei asked Akaashi who turn to him. “I am Tsukishima Kei. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san roommates.”

“Oh, I am Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you, Tsukishima.” Akaashi offer a handshake and smile to Kei who respond it nicely.

“Me too.” Kei said. “Yamaguchi told me that you have a lot of board games. Do you brought it with you?”

“Uh.. sorry, I only brought some cards. We can play solitaire or poker if you want.” Akaashi rummaging his bag and pull out a box of cards.

“Let’s play solitaire.” Kei sit next to Akaashi and they start playing left Miya who meow-ing in complain.

Miya climb to the sofa and climb to rest in Kenma head who ignore her still focus with his game. Kei and Akaashi watch Kenma curiously who able to keep playing nicely despite a cat lay on his pudding head.

“Do you need helps, Bokuto-san?” Yamaguchi offer some helps to Bokuto who slicing some potatoes to make fries. Kuroo still fry Katsu.

“You finish the cakes? Go play with the other, Tadashi~ It’s almost finish” Bokuto replied

“Uhm... I also want to cooking...” Yamaguchi said sheepishly.

“Well, you can watch and chat to us then. It’s helping enough. We promised to cook for today’s lunch, so I am not letting you, the son of International chef to lay a hands on our foods~” Kuroo’s chirping.

“...” Yamaguchi went into shock. “Ho – How did you know? I- I ne-never say a.. words to Tsukki about it...” Yamaguchi stutters.

“You hang your family photos on the living room, right? I saw it... I met your parent years ago in our family party.” Kuroo said calmly. “Curious?”

Yamaguchi nodding.

“Do you know Hayakawa Group? I am from branch family. Five years ago my main family held a party for my cousin wedding party. He is from main family, so you can expect how big it is” Kuroo start the story. “Since it’s not just an ordinary party with a lot of big names as guests, we also need an extraordinary chef to control our cooks. That was your mom. Mrs. Yamaguchi. Your father also attend those party. He is my uncle friend and work as researcher at America, right? He brag a lot about his obedient and smart son. Do not expect I’ll meet and talk to ‘the son’ today, though.”

“Eh, Tadashi’s parent attend that party?” Bokuto chime in.

“You don’t remember, bro? You were there, right? Well, you keep chewing the foods and ignore the rest of the guest. No doubt you’ll forget.” Kuroo snap at Bokuto.

Yamaguchi face goes red. “Bo-bokuto-san too?”

“Oh, never mind. My family is not as complicated as this young master. My dad used to play in NBA and went to same high school with this dude dad. So our family were invited” Bokuto said calmly. “Uhm, that party are supposed to one which also attended by the guest son and daughter as bragging event. However, I don’t remember seeing you, Tadashi.”

“I.. I do not like that kind of party... So, I hardly attend any of it. My parents do not mind though.” He stutters. “I also remember my mom work on a big family party. Dad also forced me to attend... mom was upset when I refused, in the end they allow me to stay at home though.” Yamaguchi said shyly.

“Now, that I remember. Yamaguchi-san told us that his son skip some classes because of he always have full marks. But you are on the same age with Kei and in the same years of university, right?”

Yamaguchi looks nervous. “Uhm, can you hide it from others? I don’t want anyone to know. I was bullied on elementary school, so my parent put me on home schooling and I sent to America during middle school. I skip class and passed my high school in the age of 14. I also finished my Business degree in England in the age of 16. They let me to choose my next study... However, I really want to continue my study back in Japan and study like others student in my age.” Yamaguchi goes quiet. Looking down and looks restless, “Luckily my parent allow me. My dad give me this apartment and I took a test to Art and Design faculty. So here I am.” He slowly peeking at Kuroo and Bokuto who gaping towards him. “... Uhm... I never really have friends. So, they are really precious to me... and Tsukki is my first person who kind of close to me. I don’t want they left me because of it. So... uhm... Would you mind to hide it for me?” Yamaguchi stutters.

They went silent. Yamaguchi face goes redder. Kuroo and Bokuto stare at him until a bad smell disturb them “It’s burnt, Kuroo-san...”

“Wh... What! Ow shit!” Kuroo flinched and turned off the stove, pulling out his burnt Katsu. “You... I don’t know people like you really exist, Tadashi.”

_Ding~_

Yamaguchi smile and walk towards his oven. Checking the cakes with toothpick and pull it out. “This looks good, I just have to cool it off and do the icing later.” He mumble to himself.

Bokuto fry the potatoes, put Nikujaga on platters which handed by Yamaguchi and move it to the table. He saw Kei and Akaashi still focus and playing cards, loud voices from Kenma game and looks confused at Miya who sleep over Kenma head. Nobody seems to hear a words from their conversation. No doubt, Yamaguchi kind of whispering on his stories. He check the rice which also well cooked and goes back to the kitchen to take the pickles. “Kenma wear cat-hats, bro.” He informed to Kuroo who flinched between want to take a look and take care the rest of Katsu.

“Please take a photos...” He beg to Bokuto who quietly goes back to living room and take photos of Kenma from behind with Akaashi and Kei stare at him. He walk back to the kitchen, checking his fries and stir it. Kuroo look at the photos fondly. “Send it to me later, ok?” He said. Arrange the katsu on a plate.

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Yamaguchi arrange the dining table. Bokuto put out his fries and wait the oil dropped completely and put it on a big bowl. “I don’t know how to make soggy-fries. So pick it out yourself, ok?” He said to Yamaguchi who nod and smile.

Kuroo walk to the living room, announce about their lunch and half-heartedly pull the cat from Kenma head. Surprisingly, Kenma looks unhappy being separated from Miya and glare to Kuroo. He pause his game and walk to the dining room.

“Yamaguchi, where’s the cakes?” Kei asked staring at the table.

“It have to be cool before we do the icing, Tsukki. I’ll let you decorate it with strawberries later.” Yamaguchi replied.

Kei nodding and take a seat beside Yamaguchi. Kuroo and Bokuto sit on folded chair which took out by Yamaguchi from his studio because there are only four chairs on his dining table. They eat quietly with Kuroo try to force Kenma to eat some meats from time to time. They just leave the platters on the sink and walk back to the living room except Kei and Yamaguchi who icing their cakes.

Kenma was going to press the start button on his game again when Kuroo offer him to sit on his lap. Kenma watch him carefully. “Aww... come on Kenma., I want to watch you play. I’ll even rub your heads. Come sit on my laps. What is the matters?” Kuroo said jokingly which to his surprise, Kenma walk closer and sit on it. Lay his back on Kuroo chest. Kuroo goes speechless. Bokuto watch quietly.

“Kenma like a cat, eh?” He said to Akaashi who smile and challenge him to play cards.

“Yamaguchi, can I add more strawberry on the top?” Kei ask him.

“of course Tsukki~” Yamaguchi replied cheerfully. Kei immediately do the deeds.

“Hey, are you single? Is it okay with your girlfriend if I keep coming like this?” Kei give a short glance to Yamaguchi and add more strawberries over the cakes.

Yamaguchi goes quiet and smile, “It’s okay, Tsukki. I am single. Don’t worry.”

Kei keep adding the strawberries until the top are fully covered. “Can we slice it now?” He asked.

“Eh.. How about later? We just had our lunch. Let’s put it on the fridge for a while and eat it with tea or coffee later?” Yamaguchi offer. Kei nod but looks disappointed. Yamaguchi laugh over it. “Tsukki, you are so cute.” He said still giggling.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Kei snap and walk to the living room. Yamaguchi put the cakes on his fridge and follow him to the living room. Kei climb to the sofa taking Miya with him and watch Kenma games. Yamaguchi just going to sit beside him when his phone ringing.

“Hello.” He greet before finally take a seat beside Tsukki.

“Oh yes. Tomorrow?.............. Sure, I also going to replace the painting............... eh? Re-decorate?” Yamaguchi face looks confuse. “Uhm.. I see, I will come early tomorrow.......................... Sure, see you tomorrow uncle Daiichi.” He hang up the phone.

Kei watch him curiously.

“Daiichi-san?”Akaashi avert his focus from the cards and look at Yamaguchi.

“Yes. He going to come to the café tomorrow. He want to re-decorate the café. For Halloween.” Yamaguchi explain.

“What time are you going tomorrow?” Akaashi completely ignore the cards now. Left Bokuto who looks disappointed.

“I have to be there from morning. Supposed to replace some painting and uncle asked me to do some mural on the 2nd floor. He want to held Halloween party.”

“Your café have 2nd floor?” Kuroo asked them.

“Yes. Do you know a door which looks like decoration on the left corner? It’s lead to a stairs, another door for staff and storage room on it right side and back yard on its back. I usually use it to storage some paintings which aren’t taken by the artist.” Yamaguchi explain.

“Halloween in two weeks, right? Isn’t it too rushing?” Akaashi asked Yamaguchi.

“Well, that’s why uncle want to talk. I think it’s going to be a really hectic” Yamaguchi smile.

“What do you mean with ‘uncle’, Yamaguchi?” Kei ask him.

“My uncle is the owner, Tsukki~” Yamaguchi smile fondly to Kei who nod and continue rubbing Miya.

“Wow... special menu during weekend was a surprise and now 2nd floor? I want to see them...” Kuroo mumbling.

“What do you mean with special menu?” Kei asked.

“We provide main dishes for dinner every Saturday night, Tsukki. However, we always closed during Sunday because most of our workers are part-timer. Uncle said, weekend are meant as rest time for students.”

“Yamaguchi always help as our cook on Saturday night. That’s why we are able to make special menu during weekend. We only have two permanent workers. One barista named Asahi-san and a patisserie named Aone-san. Yamaguchi work as waiter on Saturday during 1 pm to 5 pm and as cook during 6 pm to 10 pm. We deeply respect this guy on the café.” Akaashi added.

Kei glare at Yamaguchi. “Never heard you tell me about it before.”

“Ah.. sorry Tsukki. I don’t think it’s important enough.” Yamaguchi rub his neck feels guilty.

“Whatever, I don’t really care.” Kei pull out his headphone and put it on his ears continue rubbing Miya. Kuroo and Bokuto glance at each other.

“If you ever needs help about this, don’t hesitate to ask us. You can get our number from Akaashi and Kenma.” Kuroo offer him.  Yamaguchi nod and smile. Kuroo continue rubbing Kenma hair and watch him play the games while Bokuto looks happy when Akaashi give his focus back to him and cards. Yamaguchi take a glance to Tsukki who looking at Miya and seems unhappy.

* * *

“But, we didn’t eat the shortcakes yet. You guys really going home?” Yamaguchi asked to Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo who get ready to go home. Kei fall asleep on his shoulder and Miya sleep on Yamaguchi right side 

“Me and Bokuto have to go to the gym this evening. There are practice for our next game.” Kuroo said showing peace sign.

“I have some report to do. Sorry Yamaguchi. I really happy you invite us today, though.” Akaashi smile to him. Kenma nod. His face looks sleepy. 

“I will send you off then.” Yamaguchi offer. Just when he going to stand, Kei bodies slide and now his head rest on Yamaguchi’s lap. Yamaguchi surprised while four of them watch it amusedly.

“Hey Tadashi. I know this is not my business. But, are you gay?” Kuroo asked him curiously. 

Yamaguchi face goes red. Kenma glare at Kuroo, “well, I think I don’t mind with man or woman.” Yamaguchi replied sheepishly.

“Just like what I thought.” Kuroo looks worry. “Do you have feeling to Kei?” 

Yamaguchi looks panic. Kenma looks really upset and keep glaring at Kuroo. “Uhm, well... I can’t say I am not. Uhm.. yes. I am sorry.”

Kuroo rub his forehead and watch him quietly. “Well, it’s not something to apologize. However, you do know that Kei is straight, right? What will you do?”

Kenma looking down. Trying hard to hold his anger. Feel unhappy and worry towards Yamaguchi situation.

“I don’t know. However, I don’t think I want to confess. He... he is my first close friend.” He stutters.

“It seems you know your position. We are willing to help you to get him or forget your feeling toward him. You decide, okay?. Starting today, please consider me and Bokuto as one of your dearest friend. You got it?” Kuroo continue. “You don’t have to worry. Our stupid Kei always use his headphone in ears-wrecking volume. He won’t hear a words. However, you see his reaction today. He don’t like you keeping secret from him. You know what I mean.” Kuroo smile to him. Bokuto mess Yamaguchi head and grin.

“See you soon, Tadashi~~” Bokuto said. Yamaguchi smile to him and watch them walk to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to see Bokuto and Akaashi do dry humping on Halloween hahahaaaa... I will try to make it somehow, but I am not going to force the story *bow*
> 
> See you later for you who still around~~~


	7. Yamaguchi's floor plan and Clive Barker painting which inspire Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on November, 9 2015  
> Chapter 7 will be on the next post.

1\. Yamaguchi's floor plan. Well... YES! His studio bigger than his bedroom. He said it's too spacey for himself

 

2\. Clive Barker painting on Abarat. Yamaguchi really like this painter. Well, he just adapt his style though. His mural supposed to be not as complex as this painting. This is just a sample and he paint the whole wall (one side) with a painting. 

 

I also post it on my tumblr. The first one are made by me (Yeah awful). But the Clive Barker painting are totally HIS. I took it photos from my Abarat books.

It's also available [on yamaguchirp](yamaguchirp.tumblr.com/post/132858630392/1-yamaguchis-floor-plan-for-my-fiction-2-clive)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November, 9 2015
> 
> I posted the floor plan on previous chapter~
> 
> Oh by the way! It's Yamaguchi weeks, eh? and tomorrow are my bae birthday? Hyaaaaaa!!!  
> I am grateful to those who started those event (You are rock!!!)  
> Well, sorry I am not join the event I have my hands full with this story already~~~

Kei woken up after an hour, find Yamaguchi hand above his head and also fall asleep on the sofa. He get up slowly. Take off his headphone and turn off the music. Yamaguchi flinched find Kei already wake up. “What time is it?” Kei ask him.

Yamaguchi look around, trying to look at a watch on the wall. “around 5 pm.” He reply and yawn.

“Where are they?” Kei asked him again.

“Went home an hour ago.” Yamaguchi look around searching for Miya and found it destroying his mouse toy  beside the sofa. “Want to eat shortcake?” He asked

“Yes.” Kei reply immediately. Yamaguchi smile and walk to the kitchen. Kei follow him.

“Let me help slicing the cakes. You can make some tea.” Kei said try to ignore a pile of dirty dishes on the sink. 

“Okay, Tsukki~” Yamaguchi replied happily. Kei slice all of the cakes on a big portion. Yamaguchi watch and laugh. “Tsukki~ it’s too big...”

“Who cares. We are the only one who going to eat them.”

“You going to eat all of it at once?” Yamaguchi asked curiously.

“You are going to help, of course.” Kei replied. Yamaguchi just giggling, put tea cups, it pots, two plates and spoons on a tray. “To the living room?” Kei asked.

“Sure...”

Kei walk to the living room and put the shortcakes on coffee table. Yamaguchi follow him not long after. Yamaguchi take a plate and move a slice to it, handing it to Kei. Immediately serve himself after it.

“Want to watch movies, Tsukki?”

“Sure. What do you have?”

“Jurrasic Park and World, Star Wars, Harry Potter, some Rom-com, Fast and Furious, some Horror, Lord of The Rings, Ghibli movies, Pixar animation, Disney....”

“Jurrasic Worlds?” Kei said before Yamaguchi finish telling him all of his DVDs.

“Sure~”

They watch quietly with Miya feels contain lay on Yamaguchi’s lap. Kei take his 3rd shortcakes. Yamaguchi take a breath after his 2nd and rub Miya fur. They went to bed after clean the dishes with Miya sleep between them.

* * *

“You end up spend a night again, Kei. You can just move out and live with him” Kuroo’s nag over Kei who come home at 8 am. 

“Are you kick me out?” Kei asked Kuroo looks unhappy.

“Ugh... I am not! However, try to be considerate and spare him some private time.”

“He said it’s fine to spend a night. We watch movies and it’s late! What’s the problem?!” Kei started to pissed off.

“You know we are fine with you spending night at your friend’s home, Kei. We also happy you make a good friend with Tadashi. He is a good kid. We just said ‘in case’ you forgot that he have private life.” Bokuto added.

“What is the matter? He said he is single. He don’t mind I sleep over.” Kei replied.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “You will understand our reason one day. Did you have breakfast?”

“I did. I’m going to my room. Gotta prepare for class.” Kei said. Leave Kuroo and Bokuto who watch him from living room.

“I have no idea what to do, bro. Kei’s dense. I wonder who will hurt the most later.” Kuroo sit on the couch beside Bokuto who pat his shoulder.

“Let’s just watch for now.” Bokuto offer. “We also have to focus on our match. It’s in few days.”

“Did you prepare Kei ticket?” Kuroo asked.

“Well, not yet. Did you?”

“Nuh-uh...” Kuroo looking at Bokuto. “I will take care of it. Can you prepare for Yamaguchi? It’s Sunday. They have day off, right?”

“Sure~”

* * *

It’s been five days since Kei meet Yamaguchi. Kei accept a design project from a Fashion major student to make a booklet which includes photo session. Yamaguchi also inform him that he is busy with his painting and mural for their café and it’s impossible to hang out for a while, which makes him feels glad for accepting the project.

He always come back to an empty room since Tuesday because Kuroo and Bokuto have to stay on a camp until their match. They only left a ticket and notes to remind Kei to watch their match on Sunday.

_From : Yamaguchi_

_Evening~ My shift over now. However have to continue on the mural._

_Today, Akaashi gave me a ticket from Bokuto-san_

_for their next match. Are  you going to be there, Tsukki?_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_From : Me_

_To     : Yamaguchi_

_Yes. They also gave me a ticket. Good luck on your mural._

_Don’t forget to dinner and sleep. I am going to continue my booklet._

_Want to make it done before Sunday._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_From : Yamaguchi_

_You too!! See you soon~_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kei put aside his phone and wear his headphone. Tomorrow is Saturday which means he have no time to slacking off. He determined to finish the booklet tonight and visit Yamaguchi’s café on Saturday night. He getting use to Yamaguchi’s food that convenient store bentou start to taste like crap for him. Three pages left. If he finish it tonight, all he have to do just give a final check and send it to his client.

Come on, Kei... you can make it...

He repeatedly told himself and that’s how he put all-nighter and appear on the café looking like zombie. 

...and the café is crowded. Kei stand near the counter, trying to find some empty seat which is unavailable. He try to find Yamaguchi and remember that he must be on the kitchen cooking. Today is Saturday night afterall.

“...uhm sorry, do you need something? We are fully booked, actually.” Someone poke his shoulder.

Kei turn and find a raven haired guy with frown face facing him. “Never mind then. I am going home.” He said totally upset. He skip all meals in hope to get Yamaguchi’s food. However, he didn’t expect the café going to be so crowded.

“Err... please wait a moment.” That guy said. “Are you looking for Yamaguchi? I will call him for you.”

“No. It’s fine. You and him are busy. I’ll going back some other time.” Kei said afraid of being selfish.

“No, just a moment...” That raven guy turn his back and yell “Yamaguchi!!!” to the kitchen. Yamaguchi appear on the door way, peeking.

“What is this, Kageyama? I am busy.” He said.

“Your friend is here. The chair is full.” The man called Kageyama said. Yamaguchi walking out and looking at Kei who look away.

“Sorry, I was tried to leave. You must be busy.” Kei said rubbing his neck.

Yamaguchi stare at him. “Tsukki, you looks pale...” Yamaguchi flick his eyes to Kageyama, “Thank you, Kageyama. Can you take him to 2nd floor?” He said before give his attention back to Kei. “Tsukki, wait for a minutes. Go sleep upstairs. I’ll be there soon! I will back to work, ok? Don’t leave!” Yamaguchi said and rushing back to the kitchen.

“That’s what our cook said.” Kageyama repeat to Kei.

Kei just roll his eyes, “I told you before that I am leaving. Urgh...”

“Shut up and follow me. I don’t want Yamaguchi to get mad at me.” Kageyama snap back.

Kei follow Kageyama walk towards a door to staff room and through another door which show a stair and another door to the café area. They walk upstairs quietly.

“Please wait here. You can sit anywhere you want. There are a bed over there, feel free to use it. I’ll back downstairs.” Kageyama said leaving him alone.

The 2nd floor looks wider than the 1st floor. There are half-finished painting on the wall which Kei sure are the one Yamaguchi working at. He walk towards the bed and sit on it. He forget about his hunger and just lay his body on it to fall asleep after seconds.

“...ki, Tsukki...” Someone patting him softly and Kei flick his eyes open. “Tsukki... Sorry, to wake you up. I just finish. Are you hungry?”

“Yamaguchi..” Kei push his body up and sit facing Yamaguchi. “What time is it?”

“almost 12 am, Tsukki. Hungry?” Yamaguchi ask him softly.

“Yes. Very...” Kei rub his eyes. Shoo the sleep away.

“Wait some more, Ok?. I will cook something.” Yamaguchi smile to him and walk to the kitchen.

Instead of waiting, Kei following him downstairs. “Sorry I disturb you.”

“You can stay there and wait, you know. You looks pale and tired.”

“Well, I don’t want to. Come on, walk faster.” Kei push Yamaguchi’s back lightly. Instead of walking through the staff room, Yamaguchi open a door in front of the stairs which lead to café area. The café’s been empty. Even the workers seems already left. “Only you?” Kei asked.

“Yes~ the others went home a moment ago~” Yamaguchi answered cheerfully. “Let’s go, I’ll show you the kitchen.”

“Is it okay?” Kei sounds worry.

“Of course~ come on...” Yamaguchi pulling Kei hands and taking him to the kitchen. He put a chair and told Kei to sit on it. He left to the fridge and took out two slices of apple pie. “This is the only things I able to saved. Bear with it while I cook your foods, okay?” He put a bottle of mineral water and Apple pie on the counter beside Kei who happily take it.

“There are a bed upstairs. Did you spend the night there?” Kei asked.

“Oh no. I never spend a night on the café. It’s brought by uncle days ago after find me fall asleep on the floors during my break.” Yamaguchi chuckling.

Kei just nod and continue to eat his pie.

“Your face so pale, Tsukki. You didn’t sleep?” Yamaguchi glance at Kei, looks worry.

“Just two night. I put all-nighters to finish this project. The deadline is next week though.” He replied.

“How about foods? Did you eat properly?”

“I bought some bentou from convenience store until Friday.”

“Friday? You didn’t eat through Saturday?” Yamaguchi turn his head to Kei.

“They start to taste like crap.”

“Tsukki, please don’t do that again! How if you passed out?” Yamaguchi start nagging.

“Urgh, Yamaguchi you start to sounds like my mom, my brother and Kuroo.”

“Tsukki...”

“What?”

“Promise me.”

“Urgh...”

“Please, promise me.”

“Okay, I won’t skip sleeps and meals anymore.” Kei grunting.

“Thank you...” Yamaguchi whisper. He continue to cook. Kei stand and walk closer. His apple pie already over since minutes ago.

“What are you cooking?” he asked.

“Spaghetti Alfredo. We have no rice left and it will take forever to cook one. I hope you are okay with it.” He replied.

“I don’t mind.”

Yamaguchi smile and turn off the stove. “Done~” He move the spaghetti to two plates and hand one to Kei. He drag a chair near Kei and sit on it. They eat quietly.

Yamaguchi finish his foods first. Clean up the kitchen, take Kei plates and wash it.

“Are you coming with me?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Is it okay?”

“Of course. Miya is lonely without you.” Yamaguchi’s giggling.

Kei just smile and reply, “Okay.”

Yamaguchi lock the café door and they walk side by side to his apartment.

* * *

Kei wake up with a buzzing noise of his own phone. He wear his glasses and look around to find that he is alone in Yamaguchi’s big bed (for who knows how many times). He crawl and reach his phone. He check the time on it. 08:20 am with 3 messages. 

 

_From : Aki-nii_

_Happy Sunday, bro~ I am going to visit my girlfriend_

_this Halloween. Expect to see you soon~~_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He do not reply Akiteru message and read two next messages 

 

_From : Kuroo_

_You are going to come, right?_ (ʃƪ¬‿¬)

_Don’t be late, OK!!_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_From : Bokuto_

_We are going to win this match Kei!_

_So cheer for us, OK! See you later~~_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He also ignore their messages. Based of experience, those two self-announce brother of him will send more messages if he replied their texts before a match. He press the lock button and put his phone back on the table. Stepping out of the bedroom.

“Yamaguchi, you brew coffee? It’s smell different.. What coffee is it?” He asked walking closer to Yamaguchi who strolling around on the kitchen.

“This is Toraja’s coffee, Tsukki~ My relatives visit Indonesia and send me some coffee beans.” Yamaguchi replied cheerfully to Kei. “Can you please help me feed Miya?”

“Sure.” Kei replied taking Miya’s foods and put it on her bowl. Miya watch him carefully and walk in round near his legs. “Alright, come here. You hungry, right?” he put the bowl down and pat Miya’s softly.

“I made mung beans porridge for breakfast. Do you like it?” Yamaguchi said while pouring some porridge to a bowl. Kei walk to the kitchen, wash his hands and take a look.

“Never had one before. Is it good?”

“For me? Yes. I like it.” Yamaguchi smile widely.

“Let me help you.” Kei take the bowls from Yamaguchi and put it down on the table. Yamaguchi follow him with two coffees in hands.

“Do you want some milk?” He asked.

“No.” Kei take a sip from his mug. “This is strong.” He said put down the coffee.

“Try the porridge.”

Kei take a spoon of it and shove it to his mouth. “Uhm.. sweet. Taste good~”

“Good to hear you like it.” Yamaguchi said happily. “It taste good with the coffee, right?”

“Yes.. I kind of like it.” Kei smile contently.

“Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san match start at 2 pm, right? Want to go together?”

“Hmm... sure..” Kei say in the middle of his meals. “Hey, I left my ticket home. Do you mind to stop by my apartment for a while? I also need to change my clothes.”

“Sure!” Yamaguchi chime cheerfully. “I really want to visit your place, Tsukki~” he added.

“Nothing to be seen there. Especially it’s a shared room. Your place are better.”

“However Tsukki, I want to see your living place.” Yamaguchi complain left his breakfast untouched.

“Alright. You will see it later. Now be quiet and eat your meals.” Kei said almost finish his porridge.

“Okay Tsukki~”

* * *

“Woah... this place is spacey~~” Yamaguchi said in awe to Kei apartment.

“Well, It’s a shared room, though. Thanks to Kuroo and Bokuto I do not have to pay too much.” Kei walk ahead. Yamaguchi following him behind and stop in the door way.

“Uhm, you want to change your clothes, right? I will wait on the living room then.” Yamaguchi say sheepishly.

“Why is that? You said you want to have a look.” Kei asked curiously.

“It’s okay~ I will take a look on another place. Go change your clothes.” Yamaguchi replied and walked to living room. Kei just shrug and let his door open a little bit in case Yamaguchi want to come in. He come out minutes later, fully dressed and check the living room. Yamaguchi is not there. He look around and find him on the kitchen.

“Seriously Yamaguchi... Can’t you get away from kitchen at least for a day? I always see you on the kitchen. Anywhere! Café, your house, and here? Don’t you get sick of it?!” Kei snap at him and walk closer dragging Yamaguchi from the kitchen. “I finish changing. We have two hours. Want to go somewhere first?” Kei offer still grabbing Yamaguchi first pulling him to the living room.

“I want to inspect Tsukki’s room~” Yamaguchi said immediately release himself and walk cheerfully to Kei room.

Kei roll his eyes and follow Yamaguchi. “I told you nothing to be seen there. My room is not big like yours.”

However, he totally ignored by Yamaguchi who sit and bounce on his bed. Kei come closer sit beside him, but Yamaguchi stand and walk to his bookshelf. Wiping it with his finger.

“What are you doing?” Kei asked

“Playing Mother in-Law game~” Yamaguchi replied nonchalantly still checking the bookshelf. “Eh... Tsukki read Abarat too? Woaaahhh” Kei rolled his eyes over Yamaguchi’s comment. Yamaguchi pull the first series “I wonder what will happen with Candy. I  interested in oil painting after read this book, you know? The author painting are extraordinary.” Yamaguchi flick his head to Kei and put back the book.

Kei just watch him quietly.

“You also have Tales from Earthsea series! I really love this author!!!” Yamaguchi chirping.

“Yamaguchi, stop checking my books.” Kei command.

“Eh... Why?”

“It’s annoying.”

Yamaguchi just shrug. “You checked my room before~” Yamaguchi said sticking his tongue.

“Don’t do that.” Kei tried to sound pissed even though he is not.

“Doing what? Sticking out my tongue? Like this?” Yamaguchi keep sticking his tongue and walk towards Kei study table. He pull the chair and sit on it. Watch anything above the table and some wall shelf above. “Tsukki love dinosaurs?” He asked pointing on the wall shelf which filled with some Dinosaurs figurine.

“Just because I put it there, doesn’t mean I love them.” Kei mumbling.

“Really? So can I take them home? I like them?” Yamaguchi turn the chair and look at Kei to find some little blush coloring the glasses guy’s cheek.

Kei flick his eyes to Yamaguchi and snap, “Let’s see if you dare!” He stand and pull the chair Yamaguchi seated at away from the table.

Yamaguchi surprised and stand in reflect. However he lost his balance and fall back to the floor with Kei below his body.

“Shit!” Kei snap rubbing his head which hit the floor. “Get away...”

“Sorry Tsukki...” Yamaguchi immediately remove himself from Kei and try to stand to fall back again.

Kei sit down and watch Yamaguchi fall to the floor. “What the hell, Yamaguchi.”

“My ankle hurt...” Yamaguchi smile awkwardly.

Kei help him to stand and sit on the bed. He kneeling on Yamaguchi. “Which one?”

“The right one.” Yamaguchi said shyly. His cheek blush watching Kei who kneel in front of him.

Kei fold Yamaguchi jeans and take a look on it. “It’s bruised.” He said try to massage a little on it. “Wait a minute.” He stand and left Yamaguchi who blush deeper.

Kei walk back with an ice pack and elastic band in his hand. “Kuroo and Bokuto teach me about it. I never try it out before, though.” Kei massaging Yamaguchi’s ankle with the ice pack. 

“Tsukki, you worrywart. It’s just light sprain.” Yamaguchi’s whining.

“Shut up...”

“Tsukki, it’s not hurt anymore...” Yamaguchi complain.

Kei glare at Yamaguchi. He stop massaging his ankle and wrap the ankle with the elastic band. “You are so noisy, Yamaguchi. We will go to the doctor then.”

“No, Tsukki. I want to watch the match. It’s the first time someone invite me to watch a sport match. It’s healed already, Ok? You massage it well... Look!” Yamaguchi move his ankle. “ It’s okay, right? come on...” he insist.

“Fine! I’ll ask Kuroo or Bokuto to take a look at it later!” Kei give up. “Can you ride the train? Or shall we take Taxi instead?”

“I can ride the train~” Yamaguchi replied.

“Okay. I’ll help you then.” Kei said grab Yamaguchi’s arm gently.

“Uhm.. Tsukki... It’s embarrassing...”

Kei ignore him. Still holding his arms.

They arrived 30 minutes earlier than schedule and immediately find their seat. It’s good to have Kuroo and Bokuto spare a good spot with comfortable chair to allow them have better view during match. “I’ll find some drinks and snacks. You stay here.”

Yamaguchi nod and see Kei walk away. He look around the gym. Not long after, two teams appear and do the warm up. He immediately recognize Kuroo and Bokuto hairstyle which makes him feels like want to bounce in happiness. He grin ear to ear full of pride looking at his friend as a national player.

“Yamaguchi?” He flick his eyes to the sound sources.

“Ah.. Akaashi! Kenma!” Yamaguchi yell happily.

“I thought we come too early.” Kenma said. Taking a seat beside Yamaguchi. Akaashi sit beside Kenma.

“You came alone?” Akaashi ask him.

“Nuh-uh~ I came with Tsukki.” He smile happily. Kenma and Akaashi nod.

“Akaashi!!!” All of them flick their eyes to the court. Finding Bokuto wave his hands to the podium. He got yelled by the coach after it and continue his warm up.

“Brat.” Akaashi smile fondly. “I wonder when Kageyama going to play for national.” He said.

“Kageyama? He play volleyball?” Yamaguchi ask Akaashi.

“You don’t know? He is a first year and known as genius player. Some team already scout him though. Just wait until his time come to join like Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san.”

“First to hear about it.” Yamaguchi said disappointed. “I don’t think he will continue doing part time if he join the national.”

“Well, he do not plan to do the part time job for a long time after all. He told me about want to earn his own money so he can buy a Christmas present for his boyfriend.” Akaashi explain.

“That orange-headed boy?”

“Yeah...”

“Yamaguchi, take it.” Kei’s been comeback holding some popcorn and cola for him and Yamaguchi.

“Tsukishima, we are not watching cinema, you know?” Akaashi chuckling.

“It’s fine.” Kei said.

All seats around them slowly filled and it’s getting more crowded. They hear a whistle and see all players line up. Yamaguchi hold his popcorn tight getting nervous.

“Yamaguchi, calm down.” Kenma pat his shoulder and smile

The match finally begin. Kei spend most of the time eating popcorn and hold Yamaguchi who keep trying to jump from the chair every time Kuroo or Bokuto score points. Akaashi and Kenma watch quietly, even more interested to Kei who hold Yamaguchi jacket and pull it back from time to time. In the end, Yamaguchi keep shoving a fist of popcorn to his mouth to holding back himself. The match end with Japan as the winner after scoring 25-23 and 31-29 over China.

“It’s over. I’ll send you home.” Kei said pulling Yamaguchi to stand from his chair.

“But, this is not hurt anymore, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi replied.

“You sure?”

“Yes! Look~”  he said moving his ankle. “I can walk by myself. I am looks like a lost child when you hold my arms like that.”

“What happened with your ankle, Yamaguchi?” Kenma asked.

“I felt on Tsukki’s room before. But, it’s totally okay now~” Yamaguchi explained.

“Well, but I am still going home with you. We need to compress it again. You have work tomorrow, not to mention class and mural.”

“Okay... but Tsukki, let’s go to your place instead~” Yamaguchi insist. 

“Why my place? Yours bigger and better.” Kei look at him confused.

“I want to try cooking on your kitchen, Tsukki~ and if Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san come home today, we will make it a feast!”

“Ah, I’d love to come along. Is it okay? I can help with cooking” Akaashi ask.

“I will come too” Kenma chime.

“Sure! Let’s go shopping, pick Miya and go together!” Yamaguchi offer cheerfully.

“Look who’s talking. This is my apartment you know.” Kei complained.

“Come on, Tsukishima. It won’t hurt to have guest from time to time, right?” Akaashi insist. “Can you give the address? Me and Kenma will come later. You guys want to pick Miya, right?”

Tsukishima pull out his phone and type something. “I send it to your number, Kenma. We are going first then.”

* * *

“Meow...” 

... Kuroo and Bokuto freeze when they unlock their apartment door and find a familiar cat welcoming them.

“Hey hey hey!!! What is it...” Bokuto said loudly. Miya flinch but stay still. He walk closer and scoop the cat. “Isn’t it Tadashi’s cat?” He said, raising Miya to his eyes level.

Kuroo close the door behind them. It’s 8-something pm. They had some celebration party that afternoon and already starving again. Sniffing a good smell of foods makes him realize something. “KEI! We left you for days and now you cohabiting with your boyfriend?!” He said loudly walk into their apartment. Bokuto cheerfully following him with Miya in his arms.

“I wonder if Akaashi want to cohabiting with me.” He chime dreamy.

“What cohabiting, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi said. Flick his eyes to Bokuto from his joystick.

“You lost, Akaashi. Told you to focus.” Kenma mumbling.

“Welcome back!!! Kuroo-san! Bokuto-san!!! Congratulation for winning your match!” Yamaguchi chirp happily.

Bokuto and Kuroo freeze in place. Miya’s been runaway without they realize. “What are you doing here?” Kuroo asked first.

“Play.” Kenma respond shortly. Tsukishima now take Akaashi place to beat Kenma.

“Are you hungry, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked

“Yes!... Wait, that’s not it!” Bokuto replied

“What is it, then? Yamaguchi, let’s heat the foods” Akaashi stand followed by Yamaguchi.

Kuroo walk to the living room. “Jeez... Why don’t you tell me you are coming, Kenma? I will be home early if I knew.”

“Hm...” Kenma replied.

Bokuto walk to the living room not long after looks disappointed. “Akaashi kick me out of the kitchen. He said I am noisy..”

“Wow... It’s a surprise you deny it. You are noisy Bokuto-san.” Kei chime in.

Bokuto sit beside Kuroo who pat his back.

Yamaguchi call out to Kei who lost against Kenma to prepare the table because they are going to eat in the living room. They arrange the foods and eat together.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sit closer to Bokuto who still sulking. “All of your spike is cool today. Congratulation for winning the match.” Akaashi smile softly.

Bokuto eyes widen and smile beamingly, “Only my spike, Akaashi? How about my serve?” Bokuto chirping to Akaashi who just smile.

“You are too easy, Bokuto-san.” Kei mumbling. “Kuroo, can you take a look on Yamaguchi ankle? He sprained it”

“Jeez Tsukki... I told you it’s not hurt anymore.” Yamaguchi complained.

“Sure~ sit on the sofa, Tadashi~” Kuroo then take a look on it. “It’s bruised. Is it hurt?” He asked.

“Uhn... No...” Yamaguchi replied.

“You are not a good liar, you know? Hold on. I’ll straighten your ankle...”

“Aaaaa!!!” Yamaguchi cried

“It’s hurt, eh?” Kuroo said still massaging Yamaguchi’s ankle. “It’s okay now. Be carefufl next time, okay?”

Yamaguchi’s nodding. “Thanks Kuroo-san.”

“Did you sprain it on the podium?” He asked.

“No. I fell on Tsukki’s room.” Yamaguchi smile sheepishly.

“Eh?! He let you in?” Kuroo surprised.

“Shut up.” Kei snap.

 _Bzzzz Bzzz_ Kenma’s phone buzzing.

“Akaashi... Let’s go home.” He said still typing on his phone

“Why?”

“Shouyo want to come.”

“This late?”

“He going to spend the night.” Kenma explained.

“But this is not even 10 yet... Akaashi you really, leaving?.” Bokuto complained.

“Who is this Shouyo, Kenma? Why he sleep over.” Kuroo asked looks unhappy.

“My friend.” Kenma replied shortly.

“Your friend? You never trying to come immediately when I ask you out.” Kuroo is not give up.

“Shouyo is different.” Kenma put down Miya who sat on his lap. “Yamaguchi, you are not coming with us?

“You didn’t answered my question, Kenma.” Kuroo insist.

“I did. Yamaguchi?” Kenma looking at Yamaguchi.

“I’ll send him home later. Be careful on the way, you two.” Kei replied.

“We are leaving then. Thanks for the foods. Kenma said.

“See you later Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smile lightly to Bokuto.

Kei and Bokuto watch them off. Kuroo looks upset on the sofa while Yamaguchi put Miya’s back on her carrier.

“Tsukki I am ready!” Yamaguchi said.

“Ok. I’ll take my bag.”

“You are spend the night at Tadashi again, Kei?” Kuroo quipped.

“Shut up. Don’t throw your tantrum over me.” Kei snap back. He took Miya’s carrier from Yamaguchi hand and lead him to the door.

“Take care~” Bokuto send them off.

“Thank you Bokuto-san.” Yamaguchi smile to him.

“You okay, Bro?” Bokuto come closer to Kuroo.

“I am not.”

* * *

“Kenma. That’s not good, you know? Kuroo-san looks upset.” Akaashi said when they walk out of the bus. 

“Why I have to care? Shouyo more important than him.” Kenma keep walking while playing his PSP.

“You do realize he like you, right?”

“He is not.”

“Kenma...”

“He is not. If he is, he will not flirting with some random guys when we hang out together.” Kenma explained.

“He is?” Akaashi surprised.

“He is.”

“Is it mean Bokuto also do not really like me?” Akaashi looks upset. “Playboy.”

“You don’t have to put Bokuto-san and Kuroo on the same level.” Kenma convince him.

“Yeah. I  will not then. However, Kuroo-san really do that?”

“Yes. He picked me out from my faculty once. We went together to buy new knee pad to him. His eyes straying to any hot guys around. I even find him exchanging phone number with the shop assistant. He thought I don’t see that. Lame.” Kenma explained.

“But you do not seems to be mind when he still flirting with you.”

“Should I? He just want to have fun. I just get along.”

“Seriously Kenma.”

They find Shouyo waiting in front of Kenma apartment.

“Shouyo...” Kenma call out.

“Kenma! Akaashi!!! Sorry I disturb you this late. Were you have party? I- I am a bo-bother?” Hinata put down his phone feeling guilty.

“not at all.” Kenma replied.

“But Kageyama said I am a bother to you and have to come to him instead!” Hinata explained.

Akaashi giggling and unlock his apartment door which exactly beside Kenma. “He is just jealous, Hinata...”

“Let’s go inside.” Kenma open his door to Shouyou. “See you tomorrow Akaashi.”

“Bye Akaashi!” Hinata chime in and went inside Kenma place.

* * *

Tsukishima open the café door and walk to the counter immediately.

“What can I do for you?” a frown face from black-haired guy who welcomed him night before are the one who welcoming him today.

‘Kageyama, it is.’

“I want to see Yamaguchi.” He respond flatly.

Kageyama gone quiet for a while trying to remember something. “Oh... He told me to bring you upstairs. Come on.” He said. “Yaku-san, I’ll leave for a while.” He said to a shorty on the cashier.

“They walk through the corridor and begin to step the stairs. “Yamaguchi told me you are going to help him do the mural. I thought your good point only your height.” He commented.

Kei do realize the guy do not have any bad intention at all. However, he feel like challenged. “So what? You envy my height?” He smirk to Kageyama once they reach 2nd floor.

Kageyama just frown deeper.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi welcoming him. “Kageyama, Thanks a lot!!!...  What happened, you looks upset?”

“Nothing. I am going to help Yaku-san. Later Yama.” Kageyama walk downstairs.

“Tsukki, don’t make Kageyama upset. He is a good person.” Yamaguchi pouting

Kei ignore him and walk closer to the half finished mural. He take off his coat and long shirt. But leave his t-shirt.

“You work fast, Yamaguchi. I wasn’t pay attention before. But what is it? An ocean? Dessert? You having fun making this wall your personal canvas, eh?” Tsukishima commented.

“Oh well... Do you realize something, Tsukki?”

“It’s totally his style, right? The Abarat writer.”

“Yes... I make it looks simple though. I don’t have time making complex painting.” Yamaguchi explained.”

“Show me the sketch again? The one you make on your sketchbook with watercolour.”

“Oh, here” Yamaguchi handing his sketchbook to Tsukishima.

“Hey, we can use infocus to reflect it on the wall you know? It’ll make the colouring faster and without trace.” Kei suggest.

“Ah.. but I’ve done the outline...”

“I see.. well, let’s begin then~”

They paint the mural quietly. Kei keep holding Yamaguchi’s sketchbook to avoid any mistakes without realize it’s already dark outside.

“Tadashi.” Both of them flinch and look at the stairs.

“Oh!!! Daichi-san! Suga-san!” Yamaguchi stop his work and walk near Daichi and Suga.

“I brought some foods. Have a break and take your dinner first, okay?” Daichi give a plastic bag to Yamaguchi.

“Eh, you are Tsukishima, aren’t you?” Suga said.

Kei flick his eyes to a beauty grey-haired man beside Yamaguchi uncle.

“You know him, Suga?” Daichi-san asked.

“Yes~ He is one of my student.” Suga smile happily to Daichi.

“Sugawara-sensei?” Tsukishima looks confused but immediately bow to both of them.

“You don’t have to be too formal, Tsukishima.” Suga pat his shoulder. “So you are Tadashi friend, eh? Be nice to him, okay? You’ll see what I am gonna do if you make our Tadashi upset.” Suga still smile to him. But Kei can feel a shiver on his body. Have no idea what the meaning, but he know they are serious.

“Oh! Tsukki!!! It’s okonomiyaki! I’ll take some tea downstairs Ok!” Yamaguchi left them. He is back after minutes with four glasses iced tea. However, the air totally different. Kei looks pale while Suga-san and Daichi-san as compose as before.

“Uhm... What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted Yamaguchi's floor plan on previous chapter~


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added by Yasu: November, 18 2015  
> Hello!! I really am happy right now~ Because someone going to check my grammar!!! YES Venice22 will help me around~ She is so kind~ She already check chapter 4 and I love the way she do that. However she still busy with school~ So please bear a little bit more with my grammar~  
> Oh! Yes I add it on November, 18. but put in delay. However there are a lot of chapter to be uploaded.. so I just post it~  
> Once again, I am sorry with my bad grammar~ 
> 
> P.S: This story is not going to end soon~

“Oh.. You brought us some tea? We are going to left though.” Suga flick his eyes to Yamaguchi.

“Eh? Why not stay longer? We hardly meet each other Suga-san...” Yamaguchi whining.

“Hush-hush, Tadashi~ We are going to meet each other on Hallowen.” Sugawara patting Yamaguchi head.

“Well, don’t forget to take a break okay. We are leaving now. See you Tsukishima.” Daichi said and leave.

“Remember what I said, Tsukishima.” Sugawara smile to Tsukishima and follow Daichi.

Yamaguchi watch his uncle and Suga walk down the stairs. “Tsukki, what happened? Suga-san said something to you?”

Tsukishima flinch and look at Yamaguchi. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just some stuff for class.” He tried to avoid Yamaguchi eyes.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Let’s eat. I am hungry.”

Yamaguchi put the trays on the floor since there’re no tables on the 2nd floor. Just one chair, a bed and folding stair.

“Yamaguchi, you always left Miya until this late?” Kei asked him still chewing his okonomiyaki.

“Ah... well, sometimes.”

“She must be lonely.”

“...” Yamaguchi glance at Kei. “Well, I... sometimes do feel bad. However, I can’t bring her here. She will stray around when I am not looking and will be bad if she disturb the customers.”

“I see.”

“Tsukki, are you going to come to my place?”

“... I think I’ll going back to my apartment tonight.” Kei smile bitterly to Yamaguchi.

* * *

Kei stare at his laptop. He tried to focus on his assignment. They learnt about re-branding and Kei supposed to re-brand an old bookstores to complete his assessment. However his mind keep going back to what Sugawara and Daichi said to him on the café. 

“How long you know Tadashi?” Daichi asked him first. “... and how?”

“almost a month. He helped me when I passed out and took me to his home”

“So, you literary know nothing about our Tadashi?” Sugawara asked. Sounds more like a judge to Kei. His face looks more serious now.

“Pardon?” Kei tried to sound less rude to his sensei.

“Tadashi talked a lot of things about you to me last time. He seems quite fond to you, however, I am his guardian in Japan so I have responsibilities to taking care of him. Well, don’t try to remind me how old he is now and he do not need a guardian on his twenties. But this is the first time we let him socialize with his environment without being watched by his family. Did he told you that?”

“... No.”

“I see. He still unable to talk about it, Daichi.” Sugawara rub his own hand and glance towards Daichi.

“What are you trying to say?” Kei tried to ask.

“He was betrayed by his best friend. It gave him a deep trauma. Not to mention he almost lost his life because of it.” Daichi stare at Kei. “You want to know?”

Kei freeze in place. What kind of betrayal? Why it cost his life? What happened? “No. I rather hear it from himself.” Kei do realize that is rude to knowing his friend past from other person. “If he don’t want to tell it to me, I better don’t hear anything.”

“I see... Quite wise of you. Now I know why Tadashi like to hang out with you.” Daichi smile to Kei.

Kei chewing his lower lips.

“Oh ya, Tsukishima. Aren’t you straight? I saw you date a girl few months ago?” Sugawara suddenly chime in.

Kei looks confused. “Uhm.. Yes. Is it wrong?”

Sugawara shake his head, “Oh... too bad. You and Tadashi will make a cute couple”

“What?”

“Try not being too kind or too close to our Tadashi, okay? It’s going to be bad if he fall in love to you and have a heart break at once” Sugawara said with his angelic face.

“Well, you see... My nephew is gay. Just like me. Perhaps it run in blood and I give the gay genes on his blood.” Daichi said sheepishly. Rubbing his neck and giggles. “That’s why, since you just know him, I think it’s kind of easy to put a distance. Don’t get me wrong. I don’t care about you. However, I will not hesitate to choke you to death if our Tadashi get his heart broken and become negative”

Kei felt the shiver down his spine. He can feel his face goes cold and know he must be looks weird. That’s when Tadashi come back with his innocent and happy smile plastered on his face.

 

Back to current time. Kei tried to get his attention back to his laptop.

_Well, you see... My nephew is gay..._

_It’s going to be bad if he fall in love to you..._

_I will not hesitate to choke you to death if our Tadashi get his heart broken and become negative..._

“Fuck.” He swear to himself. “What the hell with that over protective uncle! What kind of past he had to be protected that hard?! He is a fucking twenties! Just when I find a normal person who are not annoying he have to be a gay?! So what If he fall in love with me? We stop being friend?! That’s stupid! Why I have to put a distance?!” He literary yelling to his T-rex figurine who only stare back at him. When Kei realize what he had done, he take a short glance to the door. Locked. He remember Kuroo and Bokuto have another training camp for two days, which sounds more like a party continuation over their win on last match.

“How stupid.” Kei sigh in relieve. “Why I have to listen to that old man words. I’ll just keep hang out with Yamaguchi. He know I am straight, so he must be know that fall to me is not okay.” Kei mumbling. “It’s such a waste to leaving him just because his sexual orientation.” Kei  smile and start to get his interest for his assignment back.

“Especially since he is a good cook...” He re-open his adobe Illustration. “... and his cat is cute.” He adds.

* * *

 “Kei!!! Hey Kei!!!”

Kei take off his headphone and turn back. Oikawa Tooru walking fast to him.

“Yo! How are you? I heard you are not as fun as before from the girls~ Why don’t you hang out with us anymore! I invited you to last Saturday party, didn’t I?” Oikawa chirping to him.

“Shut up. You are noisy Oikawa-san.” Kei replied nonchalantly. “I think you have to stop going to that stupid party as well. You are dating Iwaizumi, aren’t you?”

“Eh... Why are you calling me  _Oikawa-san_? Just call me Tooru, okay?” Oikawa complained. “... and well, it’s such a waste you know? They always pay my drinks and foods if I attend the party~ I just can’t resist free feast. I only love Iwa-chan anyway~ So, I am not going to cheating despite the party~”

“Oh... I’ll be the first one to laugh when Iwaizumi dump you because of your attitude. Cheating or not.” Kei snickers.

“Damn it Kei! That’s rude! Don’t say something like that! I don’t want it to happen!” Oikawa looks upset. “By the way, are you trying to tell me that you date someone nowadays, so you can’t attend any party? Is it that freckles from 7PM?”

“We are just friend. I am not gay, you know?” Now Kei is the one who looks upset.

“What was that?  _‘I am not gay, you know’_... are you looking down on us? Gay and bisex  who can love people despite the gender?” Oikawa said harshly.

“I am not. How it goes to that?” Kei looks surprised.

“Aw.. You are not? I misheard things then.” Oikawa smile bitterly. “The way you saying it like... You trying to reassure yourself. If you fall in love, just fall in love, Kei. Stop lying to yourself”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Nothing. By the way, what do you do nowadays? If it’s fun, let me join, okay~?” Oikawa asked, still walk happily beside Kei.

“I am helping Yamaguchi painting his café wall.”

“painting?”

“Mural.”

“Oh!!! Cool!!! Let me in Kei!!!”

“What?!”

“Seriously! I am not bad with my hands you know. Don’t looking down on me. I’ll tell Iwa-chan. You tell Yamaguchi, okay! I will come to his café this afternoon. See you!!! Iwa-chan’s been waiting on library!!!”

“What?! Hey!” Kei tried to stop Oikawa who left him and run to another direction.

* * *

 “Welcome... Oh, hey Tsukishima!” Akaashi welcoming him.

“Hello, I want to meet Yamaguchi.”

“Oh, you are helping him with murals, right? Two of your friend already upstairs helping him. They came around an hour ago. By the way you know the way, so just go upstairs. Ok?” Akaashi explained.

“two friends?” Kei remembered his talk with Oikawa on the campus.

“Yeah, one with stern look, another one with prince attitude.” Akaashi also looks confused. “they said they are your friend... they are not?” He looks worry now.

“Oh. Well, they are my friend. I will go upstairs. Thanks Akaashi.” Kei smile and walk towards the staff room which will lead him to a hall and stairs.

“.... Yama-chan... Kei never said a words about you. So you came to Japan to study oil painting” Kei can hear Oikawa talk to Yamaguchi. But confused of  _‘came to Japan’_  said by Oikawa.

“You are noisy Shittykawa. Just paint the sea already. You disturb yamaguchi!” Iwaizumi scold Oikawa. “Oh, Tsukishima.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chime happily looking Kei walking closer to them. “Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san is a big help! Thank you for invited them!”

Kei glare at Oikawa who playing innocent and stick his tongue a little to Kei. Iwaizumi send an apologetic signal through his eyes. Kei just sigh. “Well, if you are okay with them. Sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand.”

“Sure Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smile and continue his painting. Kei take off his coat and put it on the bed to immediately join Yamaguchi.

* * *

“Yama-chan~ we are going home then~ we will come to help again tomorrow, ne~” Oikawa said to Yamaguchi.

“Don’t forget to rest, Yamaguchi.” Iwaizumi pat his shoulder. Yamaguchi nod and smile gratefully while seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi leave.

“Tsukki~ want to take a break? Do you hungry?” Yamaguchi switch his attention to Kei.

Kei just nod and put down his brush. Yamaguchi also put his brush down and leave Kei after mumbling “I’ll take some cakes”.

Kei sit on the bed, checking his phone. It’s almost 10 pm. He lay his back to the bed. He and Yamaguchi just met for a month. He consider Yamaguchi as good person and let him in to his private zone. He feel comfortable around him and doesn’t think it’s wrong to share his feeling. However, he know that Yamaguchi is not that honest to him. The guy keep spoiling him over and over yet do not really letting Kei to know anything about him. He only know that Yamaguchi is an only child, learn oil painting, good at cooking, have good personality, have his own apartment, good with house chore, but wasn’t that just common things? General knowledge? Yamaguchi not even told him that he is gay. And... what about what Oikawa talked with him before?  _Come to Japan_? Yamaguchi is Japanese, right? He even have the feeling that Kuroo and Bokuto know Yamaguchi’s better than him.

“...Tsukki?”

Kei flinch. He didn’t realize Yamaguchi came.

“Are you tired? Let’s going home after eat the cakes.” Yamaguchi put the tray contained two macchiato, two sandwich and two strawberry shortcake beside Kei above the bed and sit on the other side of the tray. He pick a sandwich and start eating.

“Yamaguchi..” Kei pick a caramel macchiato, drink it and put it down again. “what were you talking with Oikawa?”

“... Eh? Tsukki?” Yamaguchi look at Kei, confused.

“He mentioned something about  _Come to Japan_  when I came. You used to live abroad or something? Where are your family live?” Kei asked him.

Yamaguchi stop eating. He put the sandwich down and drink another Caramel Macchiato. He looking at Kei for a seconds, smile awkwardly and answer, “Well... Yes. I lived in Japan before. But my parent took me abroad when I was 10. I came back to Japan for college. My parent live in America. However, my mother stay in Italia from time to time. She have a restaurant there. She is a chef. She really love Italia.”

“What is your nationality then?” Kei asked.

“I am Japanese, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smile awkwardly.

“Why didn’t take your college in America?. No. wait, not that. How many things you hide from me? You talked to Oikawa who just met you today, but not to me?” Kei face goes bitter.

“... Uhm... Tsukki, are you jealous?” Yamaguchi start giggling.

“Cut it out, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi stop giggling. “I am sorry, Tsukki... But he asked me a lot of thing today... I just answer his question.”

“Oh. So you expect me to ask you? Well... we just met for a month. It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me anything.” Kei looking at Yamaguchi coldly. “I am tired. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kei stand, take his coat and start to walk. Yamaguchi goes speechless and panic.

“Tsu... Tsukki...” Kei keep walking. “Tsukki...” Kei ignore him and start to step down the stairs. “Tsukki!!! Wait!!!” Yamaguchi yell. He suddenly stand and sprint to Kei who freeze hearing Yamaguchi. Kei just staring when Yamaguchi grabs his wrist and pull him back to their previous position. Yamaguchi force him to sit back. He still stand though, his fist clenching in determination. “Don’t go! I don’t want you to leave me like that.” Yamaguchi mumbling.

“What do you want then?” Kei put his coat back. Staring at yamaguchi who put aside their food tray and sit beside Kei.

“It’s not like I don’t want to tell you or something. I am sorry, Tsukki. Really, I am sorry... I just have no idea how to tell you. Well, I wanted to hide it from you before. However, Kuroo-san told me, to tell you. Just...”

“Kuroo? What did he know? Isn’t it cool? you know how to talk to Kuroo but not me?” Kei start to look upset. Seriously, He have no idea what’s on Yamaguchi mind. He feels like an idiot for thinking that he finally find a good friend who in fact hiding everything from him.

Yamaguchi face really pale now. He didn’t expect Kei really upset over it. After all, Kei always looks nonchalant for everything. Ignorant and do not really care about other business. He slowly take back Kei Macchiato. He hand it to Kei, trembling. “Uhm... Tsukki, don’t upset. D-drink first, okay? Here?”

“What?!”

“No.. I-I mean.. it’s a long story. Let’s eat this first?” Yamaguchi stutters. Kei frowning. “I... You... can you come to my place tonight? A-after eat? Okay? P-please, Tsukki...” He start sobbing. “I am scared. We talk at home, okay? Please don’t upset.” His hands trembling harder. The macchiato start spilling from his shaking hand.

Kei sigh. “Stop. Don’t cry.” He take the glass from Yamaguchi’s hand. “I am sorry. You don’t have to force yourself to talk. I am the unreasonable one here.” Kei feels guilty watching Yamaguchi who is pale and trembling.

“I am not crying. Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi rub his face and clench his fist.

Kei force himself to drink the macchiato. He take his sandwich. It’s hard to eat anything in this kind of situation. He feels really full but he keep chewing the sandwich. Yamaguchi even brought two slices strawberry shortcake. He immediately finish his sandwich, and serve himself for the shortcake. Yamaguchi just looking down. Kei put his shortcake and macchiato back down, take Yamaguchi glass and give it to Yamaguchi. “Drink.” He order. Yamaguchi take the glass and start drinking slowly. “now, eat.” Kei hold Yamaguchi sandwich and order Yamaguchi to open his mouth. Yamaguchi’s surprised, but let Tsukki feeding him.

Yamaguchi start giggling. Slowly he stop sobbing and chew his sandwich. Kei just smile. Yamaguchi is not trembling anymore and looks relaxed.

“Hush.. eat your sandwich.” Kei smile and make Yamaguchi take another bite.

“Tsukki... We was... It is awkward...” Yamaguchi giggle again.

Kei smile wider. “I told you to hush and eat. Don’t complain.”

Yamaguchi nod and take the last bite from Kei’s hand. Kei take back his strawberry shortcake and start to eat. Yamaguchi also start to eat his own shortcake and sneakily put his strawberry on Kei. Kei just snort but keep eating.

They put back their empty plate back on the trays. Without command, both start to wear the coat. Kei initiate to take the trays and walk downstairs first. Yamaguchi follow him.

“Yamaguchi, are you okay?” Akaashi asked on the counter. “I hear loud voices before.”

“E.. eh? Did we disturb the guest? I am sorry Akaashi...” Yamaguchi replied.

“No... There was only two guest left, so it’s fine. But you are okay?”

“Yes. I am okay.” Yamaguchi smile to Akaashi. “We are going home first. Is it okay? I am not helping you close the store..”

“It’s okay. Take care, okay.”

Yamaguchi grin. He and Kei walk out the café.

They didn’t said anything on the way to Yamaguchi’s home. Kei walk in first after Yamaguchi open his door. Miya’s running welcoming him. Kei scoop Miya and rub the cat’s fur. “I’ll feed Miya first.” Kei offer and walk to the kitchen. Refill Miya’s bowl and let the cats eat the foods. Yamaguchi take two glass of mineral water and hand one to Kei. They are calmer now. Waiting for comfortable situation to talk.

“I’ll prepare the bath. I sweating a lot.” Yamaguchi smile. Tsukki put his bag on the sofa and turn on the TV. He take his phone from his pocket 11:10 pm, 1 messages, Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

_From : Kuroo_

_Don’t tell me you are at Tadashi._

_Told you to stop disturbing him, idiot!_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_From : Me_

_To     : Kuroo_

_STFU!_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Reading Kuroo’s message remind Kei that Kuroo know something about Yamaguchi he didn’t know. Somehow it make him upset and throw a fit to Kuroo. His phone buzzing again.

 

 _From : Kuroo_  

_I’ll teach you some lesson tomorrow._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He ignore the message but it buzzing again.

_From : Bokuto_

_Kei, stop provoke Kuroo._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 Kei sigh and decide to reply Bokuto’s

 

_From : Me_

_To     : Bokuto_  

_I am sorry Bokuto-san._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He think for second and type another one

 

_From : Me_

_To     : Bokuto_

_Yamaguchi want to tell something to me._

_We will talk tomorrow._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Tsukki. You can take shower here~ I’ll use another bathroom!” Yamaguchi call out from the bathroom.

“Sure.” Kei put his phone to his bag and walk to the bathroom.

“Here~ towel and clothes~ you can use mine...” Yamaguchi bit his lower lips and add, “I... bought some underwear for you few days ago. Think you will need them. It’s there...” He blush a little and hand the clothes and towel to Kei.

“... seriously, Yamaguchi.” Kei stare at him. “Well, thank you. I’ll payback later.”

“Uh...no, don’t bother. I’ll take shower in my studio’s bathroom.” Yamaguchi stutter and leave.

When Kei finish his shower, he find Yamaguchi sitting on the living room. His hair wet and his towel lay on his head.

“Dry your hair properly, Yamaguchi..” Kei said messing Yamaguchi’s hair. He walk to the kitchen and take a glass of water. He immediately join Yamaguchi on the sofa. Looking the guy beside him rubbing his damp hair with blank gaze.

“listen... Don’t force yourself. I just being unreasonable before.” Kei said.

Yamaguchi, flinch. He looking at Kei. “Uhm... not really, I don’t really mind telling you.” He smile a little.

Kei don’t give him any response. Giving him to start the story. So Yamaguchi start to spill everything he told to Kuroo before. About his parents, his bad experience, his study in America and his first degree. Kei listen to him earnestly. Despite the shock, Kei do not freaking out and just let Yamaguchi to finish his story.

“You were bullied? Is it that bad you had home schooling?” Kei finally throw a question.

“Well... I was... you know, even now I am still... Really useless, I can’t even defend myself. Uhm.. for me it was awful. The one who done it was... my best friend.. He really hate me...”

“Stop calling yourself useless. I don’t like it.” Kei complained. “So, what was he done to you?”

Yamaguchi looks pale. “He’s done a lot. However, I didn’t realize because he acted really nice to me. Just things like a lot of glass crumble on my shoes. I bleed a lot, I have a scar left from the bigger glass below my feet thumbs.  He put it deep inside I didn’t realize they were there. He pretend he worried and even called the school doctor. He visited me and helped me walk. Then, he threw a bucket of water on my bag. I didn’t know since we were on PE. He also locked me in the bathroom once. However the worst were during our school picnic. Our class did hiking, he asked me to accompany him just after we arrived on the picnic spot. He said he find a cool place and wanted to show it to me. We arrived on a little hill, that place really cool, I was in awe and keep saying thanks to him when he suddenly push me from behind. I fall from the hills and hit a big tree. Here...” Yamaguchi touch his left head above his left ears “it crack my skull. I bleed a lot I even can’t feel the pain. However when I look above I saw him smile and ran away.”

Kei fist clench hard holding his anger and shock. “How...”

“Someone, my classmate who knew everything he done to me follow us. He is scared when I felt and immediately called the teacher. I was in coma state for 47 days. When I wake up, I was in panic state. I pull myself away from others. I was scared. I never met him again. My mother tell me that he was forced to left the school. The same person who followed us also knew his previous deeds and spilt everything to the teacher. I don’t know what happened to him after that. I never came to school anymore. My mom said, he hate me because I always number one in everything. He studied and tried harder than me but only get 2nd place. He also hate my family environment. He envy us. His parent are strict and because he never get the 1st place, his father do not want to talk to him saying he do not have useless son.” Yamaguchi bit his lower lips. Looking down. Waiting for Kei response.

“You... the reason you pull yourself away from other... is it because you can’t believe in people anymore, your hate to him, or... because you are upset to yourself?”

Yamaguchi smile bitterly. “The last one. I... I was the worst. I didn’t realize that I hurt my friend intentionally. We were just on 3rd grades, Tsukki.. he is too small to be that cruel. I am the one who make him evil. It’s because of me he done that.” Yamaguchi answered shakily.

“Stop Yamaguchi. Don’t blame yourself, it was not your fault. That kid is psycho” Kei grumble. It’s clear he is upset.

 Yamaguchi flick his eyes to Kei. “Tsukki, I am sorry. That’s not a pleasant stories to heard and I make you hear it.” He smile awkwardly.

Kei clicked his tongue, he look at Yamaguchi and decide not to drag the topic further. Because no matter what he said, Yamaguchi ‘apologetic’ habit can’t be changed easily. “You are not weak, Yamaguchi. You are strong enough. You are not useless.. I will never want to be your friend if you are useless. Now get a move on that past. You have me, Akaashi, Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, that frown-faced guy, your colleague on the café, even you meet Oikawa and Iwaizumi yesterday and they like you. None of us going to betray you.” Kei said. He poke Yamaguchi face with his finger. “Now, smile.”

Yamaguchi stop looking down and avert his gaze to Kei who smile to him. “Tsukki...” then he throw himself to Kei arms. “I am so happy I have you around!!!” he hug Kei tightly.

“Stop... hugging too tight. I can’t.. breath...” Kei complained.

Yamaguchi stop hugging Kei. He grin widely and said, “you forget something important, Tsukki... We also have Miya around!” He pointed at the cat who meowing lazily on his favorite spot, the sofa corner.

“Hum... Let’s move to the bedroom now. I’m sleepy.” Kei replied. He immediately stand from the sofa and expect Yamaguchi to follow him.

“Wait... Tsukki... there are one more thing I have to tell you...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not really bright, right? It's not flowing... well, I still going to do my best! to fix the stories~


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added by Yasumineyams on November, 19 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I want to inform you that I'll not update and write this story in next TWO WEEKS because I want to re-read the story from Chapter 1 and fix some weird plot. I also want to begin following my story line again, because this story will never finish if I keep writing on a whim and ignore my story line. I will make sure to make it more decent. So, thank you to anyone who keep supporting me until now~ I'll make it better for you. So, please enjoy this chapter for now... See you in two weeks~~~

“Wait... Tsukki... there are one more thing I have to tell you...”

Kei stop and turn back. Yamaguchi still sit in the sofa, looking at him nervously. Somehow Kei have the feeling that he know what Yamaguchi want to said. But he stand still. Waiting.

“Uhm... how to say it.” Yamaguchi rub his neck.

“Say it.” Kei said.

“Okay.. Uhm, I think I have to tell you this as well.. Er...” Yamaguchi looking anywhere but Kei. “Tsukki, I am gay.”

Kei just looking at Yamaguchi. “Well... How if I said I kind of know about it already?”

Yamaguchi flick his eyes to Kei. Surprised. “Eh? Ho- how?”

“Your uncle and Sugawara-sensei told me about it.” Kei explain. “It’s okay. I don’t really mind your sexual preference.”

Yamaguchi just smile.

“Well... As long as you do not targeting me...” Kei added.

Yamaguchi still smile. Bitterly this time. “I am afraid that’s the problem.” He avert his gaze from Kei again.

“Yamaguchi, you...” Kei tried nervously

“Yes. I like you Tsukki.” Yamaguchi add. He peek at Kei expression. “and yes... in the romance way.”

Kei looking at Yamaguchi. Speechless.

“Tsukki... don’t worry~ I am not going to jump at you. I respect your choice. You told me that you are straight, so I will not trying to do anything funny to you.” Yamaguchi said, smile nervously but he can feel a pain in his chest. “However, if you are scared, disgusted, and have different idea about me now... please feel free to distance yourself from me. I will never try to hold you back.”

Kei still quiet. Yamaguchi looking down.

“Any way... you can use my bedroom tonight. I’ll sleep on my studio.” He smile. Stand from the sofa. Walk away from Kei.

“Yamaguchi.” Kei calling him. Yamaguchi stop and look back.

“Yes?”

“You don’t have to sleep on your studio... I don’t really mind...” Kei said. Yamaguchi just smile. However still walk to his studio, come inside and lock the door behind him.

Yamaguchi drop right after he lock the door. His legs feels like jelly and he can feel the tears falling from his eyes. He sit in the floor and hug his knees. He is scared. He immediately regret telling Kei about his feeling. No matter how normal Kei tried to act around him, it will never be the same. He want to take his phone thinking about text Kuroo or Bokuto to inform them about what happened, but remember he left it on the living room. He inhales deeply. Wipe his tears and walk to a cupboard which smaller than the one he have on his bedroom and pull out a folding bed. That’s the only thing he put in there and he feels grateful for leaving such a things on the studio.

Kei still stand in the living room. He want to knock the studio and ask Yamaguchi to come out but he don’t really sure that he can face Yamaguchi right now. He have no idea what to said. How to act. It will be really awkward. However he don’t want to lose Yamaguchi. He feels comfortable around him and he want Yamaguchi to know that. But he scared if Yamaguchi start to expect more. So he leave the matters and walk to Yamaguchi bedroom. It’s too late if he want to go home. The train stop running since 2 hours ago. 

* * *

 

Kei didn’t sleep at all that night. He feel restless. Yamaguchi room feels too big for him alone. He finally decided to get up at 5 am and immediately change his clothes. Yamaguchi still lock himself in the studio. Miya’s who was sleeping in the living room wake up and walk around Kei. He pat the cat, fill her bowl, and leave.

“Oh... look who is home. You looks miserable, Kei.” Kuroo is the one who welcoming him. He and Bokuto are getting ready for their morning jogging.

Kei ignore him and walk to the kitchen. Take a glass of mineral water and immediately emptying the glass.

“You want to talk?” Kuroo’s following him to the kitchen.

“What to talk?” He said bitterly.

Bokuto walk to the kitchen. Throw his arms around Kei shoulder and drag him to the living room. “Sit, Kei. We will hear everything. Don’t hesitate.” Bokuto smile to him.

“Weren’t you going to jogging?” Kei looking at Bokuto who also sit on the carpet beside him.

“We can jogging anytime.” Kuroo following them. “What did he say?”

“Everything.” Kei replied.

“The past? Or... his sexual preference?” Bokuto ask for the detail.

“Both.”

“Include his feeling?” Kuroo ask again.

Kei stare at him. “You knew?”

“We knew. That was obvious.” Bokuto added.

“You reject him immediately?”

“I asked him to not targeting me before he told me he like me.”

“Wow... Awful. His respond?”

“He said, I don’t have to worry. He will not jump at me and... told me to distance myself from him if it’s disturb me.” Kei said. Looks unhappy.

Kuroo and Bokuto watch him quietly.

“What will you do?” Kuroo asked.

“I don’t know. What do you expect me to do? I don’t really want to distance myself from him.”

“Oh... so you are going to accept his feeling?” Bokuto adds.

“What?! I can’t! I mean...”

“You mean you are straight. You are not gay and you don’t want to be one.. yeah-yeah... we knew it. So you are going to stay close to him. Sticky like glue but don’t want him to stay in love with you... Ah... we forgot you are Tsukishima Kei... How selfish.” Kuroo said mockingly.

“What are you trying to say.” Kei said sharply.

“You. Only think about your own feeling. How about his feeling eh? Ah... no. don’t have to answer. I know you’ll say that it’s his fault to fall to you even though you told him that you are straight.” Kuroo adds. Sneering at Kei.

“What the fuck. As if playboy like you have any right to talk about people feeling...” Kei mocking.

Kuroo looks upset but just grit his teeth and held his anger.

“OKAY OKAY OKAAAY!!!! I get it guys. We will stop it here for now. You must be tired, Kei. Go to bed, okay? We will talk again when you feel much better. Try to think about it properly, okay?” Bokuto yell at both and patting Kei shoulder.

Kei say nothing. He stand and walk to his room. Slamming the door.

“Look.. Have no manner” Kuroo hissed.

“Hey, Kuroo. Let’s jogging. Clear your head. I know it’s not going well between you and Kenma. But it’s not good throwing tantrum to Kei. C’mon. have some run with me~” Bokuto said. He grabs Kuroo arms and pull it until Kuroo stand. Kuroo says nothing and follows Bokuto.

Kei hear the front door closed. He still sit in his bedside. Feels guilty after take it out on Kuroo. He take out his phone.

_From : Me_

_To     : Yamaguchi_

_Hey. I am sorry for leaving like that._

_Am I still allowed helping you painting the wall?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kei’s waiting. 2 minutes, 4 minutes, 5 minutes. He feel anxious and finally fall asleep still not having any reply from Yamaguchi. 

Kei wake up at 11 am because of knocking sounds on his door. He don’t dare checking his phone. Afraid Yamaguchi still not reply.

“Yes...” He walk lazily and open the door. Kuroo’s there.

“Hey. I am sorry about this morning.” Kuroo start.

“Me too.” Kei replied.

“Well... I am sure you are hungry. So let’s have brunch with us. Me and Bokuto have to go to college at 1.”

“... I want to wash my face first.” Kei walk passing Kuroo.

“Hey. Did you apologies to Tadashi?” Kuroo call out from his back.

Kei stop and turn around. “I did text him.”

“He said?”

Kei scratching his head. “I don’t know. Didn’t check.”

“Oh, coward... go wash your face.” Kuroo snicker. Kei say nothing and walk towards the bathroom.

Kuroo walk in Kei room once the bathroom door closed. Taking Kei phone from his bed and unlock the screen. _1 new message, Yamaguchi._  He didn’t check the contain but he take the phone out with him to the dining room. Bokuto’s been waiting, smiling to his phone.

“What are you doing Bokuto?” Kuroo asked.

“Akaashi~” Bokuto grin from ear to ear. “Bro, that is Kei phone.” He said realize what’s on Kuroo’s hand.

“Ah, yes. Taking it out. Make sure Kei read the message.” He said. Put the phone on the table in front of Kei’s chair.

Kei come out from bathroom. Immediately walk to the dining room. “Oh... Omurice..” He said until realize his phone above the table. “Why is it here?” He looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo hands up in surrender act. “I didn’t do anything but took it out. Check it.” Kuroo put his hands back down.

Kei sit on the chair and take his phone first.

 

 _From : Yamaguchi_

_Of course :)_ _  
_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He sigh. Relieved.

“Good responses?” Bokuto asked

Kei nodded.

* * *

Yamaguchi rolling in 2nd floor bed. He know he have to finish the painting soon. His uncle expect him to finish it on Friday and this is Wednesday. He asleep last night due to exhaustion. When he wake up, Miya’s eating on her bowl and Kei’s been leaving. He kind of frustrated. Thinking that Kei choose to put distance or even stay away from him until he check his phone and found Kei message on it. However it will be awkward. He sure it’s going to be awkward! Not to mention he have to find a way to get rid of his feeling towards Kei. Now, knowing Kei reject him, he do not feel even better than before. Well, at least he know that he have to drop his expectation. But broken heart is not feels good at all. Not at all. He flinched when his phone ringing. He check and found Oikawa’s calling. 

“Hello?” He greet.

 _“Oh! Yama-chan~~ Where are you?”_ Oikawa asked him

“On the café, Oikawa-san...”

_“Told you to call me Tooru!!! Oh it’s not important now~ Me and Iwa-chan going to be there again today. Is it okay? We helped a lot before, right?”_

Yamaguchi giggling. “Oh yes. You help a lot. I am really thankful, Oika... Tooru-san...”

 _“Don’t put the –san if you use Tooru, Yama!”_ Yamaguchi can imagine Oikawa’s pouting. _“I want to ask if it’s okay to take our friend over~ He also from design faculty~ How to say.. He just break up with his girlfriend and need good distraction. Of course if you are okay with it~”_

“Eh? Of course I don’t mind... It’ll be a big help... But,...” Yamaguchi is not finish his words when Oikawa talk again.

 _“Really?! Good to know~ We are going upstairs then~ actually we are downstairs now...”_ Oikawa said and the call cut.

Yamaguchi immediately stand from the bed. Wondering if there are something wrong with Oikawa’s brain. What’s the point of asking if they are there. Oh well, it’s polite. Not long after, he hear some people walk on the stairs. He immediately walk closer to his guest. Oikawa, Iwaizumi and a guy he sure was with them and Kei few weeks ago are there.

“Yohoo Yama-chan~~” Oikawa immediately greet him. Iwaizumi smile to him, so does the other guy. “Let me introduce you to Chikara. Ennoshita Chikara.” The mentioned guy immediately offer his hand for handshake which welcomed by Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Yamaguchi smile to him

“Ennoshita Chikara” The guy replied.

“You didn’t start yet?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Oh, I just come as well” He replied.

“Woah... this is cool Yamaguchi. Can I really help painting this one?” Ennoshita asked him.

“Sure.. If it’s not a bother to you, Ennoshita-san.”

“You are too polite. May I know the sample?”

“Oh sure!” Yamaguchi replied. He run to his sketch books near the bed and show it to Ennoshita. “I’ve been mixed the color, so all we have to do just paint it.”

Ennoshita take it from his hands. “Oh, By the way, how is it with you and Tsukishima?”

“Eh?” Yamaguchi surprised.

“Well, I was with him during group assignment. Our first meeting. Forget?” He asked.

“Oh, I remember you were there. However, me and Kei are nothing but friend.” Yamaguchi said bitterly.

“You sounds unhappy.” Ennoshita smile to him. 

“Well, he make it clear that he is straight and tell me to not targeting him. So... well.,” Yamaguchi really want Ennoshita to stop bringing up this topic. But, it’s impolite.

“Oh... a cutie like you... Such a waste~” Ennoshita sing song.

“Urgh... Chikara is predator! Be careful, Yama-chan!!” Oikawa said. He and Iwaizumi already start the job. Painting.

“Well, I told you I am bi. And ignoring a cutie like Yamaguchi is not cool. Don’t you think so, Oikawa?” He asked Oikawa who nodding. “Don’t take it to heart, Yamaguchi.” He smile to Yamaguchi who blush a little and just smile nervously. “Well, shall we start painting as well?” He asked to Yamaguchi.

Kei arrived to the cafe at 3 pm to an unpleasant view. There are not only Oikawa and Iwaizumi helping Yamaguchi but also Ennoshita who painting and chatting happily to Yamaguchi... and what happened with Yamaguchi. Laughing as if nothing happened while he get stressed over what happened last night.

“Oh. Tsukishima. Say something if you there.” Ennoshita is the first one who realize Kei arrival.

“What are you doing here, Ennoshita?” Kei asked. walk closer to them.

“Well, I just break up and Oikawa kindly invite me to join the fun.” He smile to Kei. “and Yamaguchi do not seems to mind either.”

“I see.” Kei said. He looking at Yamaguchi who also looking at him and smile nervously. He don’t like it. Usually he will welcoming him happily. However, he just gave Kei a smile, an awkward one. He immediately put it aside. Thinking he will have Yamaguchi attention for himself when the pest away. He is thinking to ask him out on Sunday to melt their situation. He promised to himself to not letting last night accident destroy their friendship. Kei is smiling to his plan, imagine everything will be back to normal and start taking a big brush and coloring the painting.

“Hey, Yamaguchi.” Ennoshita who painting beside Yamaguchi break the silent. “Can I call you Tadashi?”

“Of course.” Yamaguchi replied. Kei checking Yamaguchi face. He is smiling. Not a nervous and an awkward one.

“Okay... Tadashi then.” Ennoshita said, checking how it feels on his tongue. “You are single, right?” Kei freeze. Yamaguchi stop painting the wall and give his attention to Ennoshita.

“Uhm... well... Yes?” Yamaguchi looks confused.

“I mean, you are not in commitment with anyone, so nobody will be upset if I ask you to hang out with me, right?” Ennoshita explained. Oikawa also stop painting. Looks interested.

Yamaguchi looking down. He steal a glance to Kei who looking at him. Yamaguchi grit his teeth and smile. “I don’t think there are anyone.”

“Good~ want to come to theater with me this Sunday? I bought the ticket few days ago, however going to be boring to watch it alone. So, come with me?”

“Oh! Way to go, Chikara!” Oikawa yell in the background.

“Theater? A performance?” Yamaguchi asked. sounds interested.

“Yes.” Ennoshita smile to him.

“Okay. I have nothing to do this Sunday.” Yamaguchi continue painting the wall. Smiling. Thinking that this is a good chance to distract himself from Kei. No matter what, he have to move on, right? He do not realize Kei face went sour at the moment. His plan to ask Yamaguchi’s out and fix their problem are ruined.

“Give me your phone number later. We will talk about the detail over text.” Ennoshita said nonchalantly.

Only Iwaizumi who realize how upset Kei looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is something you'd like to say. Please drop it in the comment box below or write some messages on my tumblr ask box YAMAGUCHIRP.TUMBLR.COM . See you in two weeks~~


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded by Yasumineyams (19 December 2015)
> 
> (There will be Kuroken in the end of the story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting!!!  
> I also change the summaries!
> 
> So this is the chapter 10, I have something to do this weekend, so the chapter 11 have to wait. However, I'll try my best to post it fast enough!
> 
> As always!!! Thanks to my beta reader Venice_22 for helping me making this story more readable! (You'll have a massive headache reading my draft. Ahahahaa)

“Tadashi, give me your phone number.” Ennoshita said before going home. It’s 9 pm. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been left since an hour and half ago.

“Oh. Sure!” Yamaguchi stops painting and runs towards Ennoshita. He also pulls out his phone.

“Text me anytime you want, okay?” Ennoshita tells him and leaves. Yamaguchi sees him off.

“Tsukki, it’s late. Don’t force yourself, you have class tomorrow, right?” Yamaguchi reminds Kei.

“ ‘s fine.” Kei replied shortly.

“Are you hungry? I can check something downstairs.”

“How about you?” Kei asks.

“I’ll eat at home.” Yamaguchi replies.

“I see. So you don’t bother invite me to your place anymore?”

“... Tsukki?”

...

“Tsukki, I am sorry. It’s not like I don’t want to invite you. However, isn’t it inconvenient to you?”

“What about you? Isn’t it you?”

“But... I’d love to have you around, Tsukki...”

“Yet you don’t bother to invite me anymore.”

“It is because... aren’t you disgusted with me?” Yamaguchi replies. Fiddles with his shirt.

“I am not! Stop looking for an excuse, Yamaguchi. I am not that superficial and you are not disgusting.” Kei snaps.

Yamaguchi just looks at him for seconds. Then he grins happily.

“Stop grinning. Annoying.”

“Ehe~ Sorry Tsukki~” Yamaguchi is still grinning. “So~ do you want to come to my place?”

Kei smile. “Sure. I had enough cakes for dinner.”

“Eh... You have enough of strawberry shortcakes too?” Yamaguchi said teasingly.

“Except strawberry shortcakes. Stop teasing me, Yamaguchi. You are annoying.” Kei smile goes wider.

“You are smiling though, Tsukki~”

“Oh... shut up.”

Yamaguchi’s smiling all night knowing he do not lost _his Tsukki_ after all. So does Kei.

* * *

Kei wakes up first that morning. Yamaguchi is still sleeping beside him. Yes, after a little debate last night, Yamaguchi finally agreed to sleep together on the same bed. Kei does not find any reason they can’t sleep together after all. Especially since Yamaguchi said he will never attack Kei. Kei smiling watching Yamaguchi’s sleeping face. This is the first time he see it (Kei do not count the one they fall asleep on the sofa because he couldn’t see it properly). Yes, he is getting used to sleep on Yamaguchi’s bed. Yes, he feels comfortable with it. Yes, he does realize Yamaguchi’s sleeping face is cute. He want to touch every single freckles on his face and find some constellation....

....

 _Wait, what?!_ Kei face turns red. He must be crazy for thinking like that. Just because Yamaguchi told him he like Kei in the romance way, he is waver? Kei tries harder to convince himself that he just imagining things. He puts on his glasses, gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom. He will be fine after washing his face. Yeah, that’s it. 

Yamaguchi walk out of his bedroom when Kei’s done washing his face.

“Tsukki... you woke up early. I’ll prepare the breakfast...” Yamaguchi says rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“I’ll help. I fed Miya already.” Kei walking to the kitchen.

“What do you want for breakfast, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks him.

“Uhm... can you make those bean porridge? Mung bean?”

“Eh... Ask something else... I do not have the ingredients now...” Yamaguchi complains.

“Well... whatever is fine then.” Kei shrugs.

“Uhm... Do you know that I went to Indonesia after finishing my business degree? I stayed there for 6 months. I can make another Indonesian breakfast if you want to~” Yamaguchi’s grinning.

“Really? What were you doing there, Yamaguchi?” Kei asks

“Uhm... nothing~ Just playing around... I found a lot of weird places though~” Yamaguchi’s laughing.

“Damn young master.” Kei complains.

Yamaguchi just laughs. “How about fried rice? I can make it Indonesian style~”

“Okay...” Kei smiles.

Yamaguchi pulls out eggs, and some vegetables from his fridge. He blends chili, garlic, and shallot. He asks Kei to clean the vegetables. “It would be nice if I can blend it manually. I mean without blender. It will taste better... and so glad I cooked rice last night” he mumbles.

Kei is watching him preparing food. “What else can I help?”

“Wait~” Yamaguchi says after chopping some vegetables. He has fried the scrambled eggs, put them out and fried the blended-seasoning. “here~ stir it~”

“Damn it, Yamaguchi! It smell weird! You give me this kind of foods in the morning?” Kei complaines but does what Yamaguchi said, giving an arm space between him and the stove.

“Quiet Kei~ You’ll love it~” Yamaguchi prepares the rice and when he know the chili pasta is well cooked, he puts the vegetables, and then the rice. “Give it to me~” He takes Kei position and mixes the rice. The rice mixes with the blended chili and the color changes to pale red. “Tsukki~ can you hand me the soy-sauce? The bottle is that one.” He is pointing to a long glass bottle with black sauce.

“It seems thick.” Kei gives it to him. Yamaguchi just smiles and puts the soy sauce. After stirring a little more, he turns off the stove.

“It smells good, right?” He smiles to Kei and put the scrambled eggs on the fried rice.

“Seems good.” Kei shrugs.

Yamaguchi takes a spoon. He put some rice on it and let it cool down. “Give it a try.” He said, commanding Kei to open is mouth. Kei tries it.

“Ah... this is good. Well, no matter where it is from, if you are the one who cook it, it will taste good.”

“Oh! Tsukki praising me?” Yamaguchi giggles. “Tsukki, can you put it on the plates? I want to prepare some tea.”

“Okay.”

Yamaguchi walks to the dining table with two cups of jasmine tea. He places one beside Kei plate and sits down while placing his own.

“What are you gonna do with the painting, Yamaguchi? The deadline is tomorrow, isn’t it? I believe it takes a whole day to finish it. You still have class to attend right?” Kei says in the middle of their breakfast.

“I... plan to skip today class... actually I have been skipping my lessons since yesterday.” Yamaguchi replies scratching his neck.

“Seriously?!”

“Well, I have never skipped any class before and also my friend, Futakuchi, informed me about the lesson... So I am okay... I think.”

“I see. I will help you later.”

“Thanks Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said. “You are coming, aren’t you? To the Halloween party? It start at 6 pm on Saturday. Our café will be closed that day.”

“Is it okay?” Kei asks Yamaguchi.

“Of course! You are my friend and you helped me paint the wall! I am also going to invite Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, Kuroo-san, Kenma, and Ennoshita. I believe Akaashi has invited Bokuto.” Yamaguchi chirps.

“Must be crowded.” Kei mumbles.

“Well... All staff is invited and allowed to bring somebody else.”

“Are you going to wear a costume?” Kei asks curiously.

“Hmm... Yes. Actually you also have to wear a costume, Tsukki~” Yamaguchi giggles. Kei frowning. “Don’t worry, Tsukki~ You are going to look good in anything you wear!” Yamaguchi adds cheerfully.

“Eat your foods, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi laughs and continues his breakfast.

Kei’s leaves at 10 am. He borrows Yamaguchi´s white-long sleeved shirt and a grey coat. They ruined Yamaguchi’s closet to find Kei size and of course Yamaguchi enjoyed it.

* * *

_Knock-knock_

Kenma ignores the knocking sounds, still playing his game.

_Knock-knock-knock_

He still ignores it.

_Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock [...]_

Whoever on the other side of the door are definitely not giving up. They keep knocking louder and non-stop. Kenma frowns. He finally stops his game and walks to the door.

_Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-...._

“Wait.” He mumbles while unlocking the door. The knocking sounds stop and Kenma swing the door open.

“Hey Ken...”

 _Slam!_  The door immediately shuts in front of the guest face.

“Kenma! Open the door, we need to talk. Hey I am not going to leave unless you let me in!”

The knocking sounds continue.

“Give up, Kuroo.”

“No! Open the door!”

....

“Kenma, please...” Kuroo begging.

Kenma staring at the door. Remember clearly what Kuroo said to him on the phone last night. Kuroo was upset when he refused to go for a date with him and bringing up Shouyou over and over.

_‘...’_

_‘Why is it fine to Shouyou but not to me?! You never let me in your room but you let Shouyou sleep over! I just want you to spare 1 or 2 hours to meet me, Kenma!’_

_‘Kuroo, I...’_

_‘Are you trying to make an excuse now?! You told me you are not dating Shouyou but you enjoy fucking him? What are you, a slut?!...’ Kuroo immediately stops talking and regrets whatever he said to Kenma just now. It’s also quiet in the other line. ‘Ke... Kenma. I don’t mean what I said.. Really... Uh, hey. I...’_

_‘Satisfied? Have you said enough?’ Kenma tries to say it calmly. But he can’t hold the shiver in his voice._

_‘Kenma, I am so...’_

Kenma immediately cut the call after that last night. He was so upset. He tried to hold back the tears but they kept falling. He played his play station the whole night until just recently. Ignoring every buzzing sounds from his phone. He looks awful. His eyes puffing and red. His face is pale, his head hurts and he is starving. However all of that is not as painful as his heart. _We are not even dating. He is not serious to me. He didn’t listen what I wanted to say. He was just playing around so why having him yelling and saying bad things to me hurts a lot? I am used to people badmouthing me, so why bothering about it now? What is he doing here now? Last night was not enough?_

Kenma is still standing near the door, ignoring the knocks. Deep in his own thought.

“Kenma...” Kuroo is calling him again. His voice sounds pitiful

Kenma sighs and unlocks the door. “What do you want to say?” He says. Doesn’t bother to look at Kuroo.

“Let me in?”

Kenma steps aside and lets Kuroo in.

“This is the first time I visit you and you tried to kick me away.” Kuroo whines

“I don’t need a visitor.” Kenma replies nonchalantly.

“But you are fine with Shouyou.” Kuroo says sharply. He is looking down at Kenma.

“Urgh. Not this again! Your bitching last night was not enough? I told you Shouyou is different and this has nothing to do with you, Kuroo.” Kenma looks away and walks back to his bed. Kenma´s room is not as fancy as Yamaguchi´s. It’s far from fancy. There are no living room, dining room, just a room with a  bed, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. He doesn’t need anything fancy, anyway. Cleaning up a big room is a pain.

“Nothing to do with me? Seriously, Kenma! What am I to you?” Kuroo grits his teeth, holding back his anger.

“ _What_ are you?” Kenma replies calmly still not sparing a glance to Kuroo.

“Kenma! Put that down and look at me! What do you mean with your _what_?!”

Kenma puts down his joystick and looks up at Kuroo. “That’s clear enough, Kuroo. What are you to me? If you came just to yell at me, you better leave.” Kenma is scrunching his nose and frowning. This is clear sign that he feels uncomfortable when Kuroo raises his voice.

Kenma´s reaction doesn’t go unnoticed by Kuroo. He grits his teeth and clenches his fists. Kuroo rubs his face trying to fade his anger. When he is sure he can control himself, he sighs and steps closer to Kenma.

“Kenma.” He says softly. He sits beside Kenma who watches his moves carefully. Looks ready to jump and run away if needed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you. Are you scared?” Kuroo asks him, reaching Kenma´s hand and holding it tenderly. “I wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to say all those words. Really. I was jealous. I let my feeling take over the control. That was my fault. Could you forgive me?” His other hand reaches for Kenma joystick and puts it down. He grabs both of his hands and pull them slowly asking Kenma´s attention. When he holds tighter he realizes that he is trembling.

Kenma pulls back his hand and scoots away from Kuroo. He puts more distance between Kuroo and him. Kuroo face goes stiff.

“Nevermind. I am used to it. You don’t have to worry, Kuroo.” Kenma is looking down.

“Kenma...”

“Shouyou is my childhood friend. I will never have sex with him. Our relationship is not like that. Shouyou does already have a lover, who is working with Yamaguchi. Please don’t misunderstood mines and Shouyou relationship.” Kenma explaines with soft voices.

Kuroo is speechless. He has done bad things to Kenma. “Kenma, I didn’t know. Sorry. If only I had asked you first. I am sorry, Kenma.” Kuroo tries to reach his hands again but Kenma pull them away and shakes his head.

“Kuroo, isn’t it enough? How long do you want to play around?” Kenma averts his gaze to the window beside his bed.

“What?”

“...”

“Kenma, what do you mean?” Kuroo looks confused.

“I hate this kind of things the most. If you are  just curious about me, just get bored already. So stop pretending you like me or else.”

“Pretend... what?! Kenma, look at me.” Kuroo grabs Kenma shoulder and tries to turn his face to him.

“No. I don’t want to see you. You were okay before meeting me, so you’ll be okay if we stop seeing each other, won’t you?” Kenma mumbles.

Kuroo forces Kenma to turn to him. “Look at me, Kenma. Am I looking not serious now? Hey, look at my eyes Kenma. It’s true I were just curious. But, I really like you now. I don’t want we to stop seeing each other. Don’t do this to me, Kenma...” Kuroo scoots closer to him, facing down directly to Kenma eyes so they are looking at each other eyes.

“They said you always looks serious at first.” Kenma tries to say it calmly, but his voice is getting lower and lower because of holding back the tears.

“Who?! Who said that? Bokuto? Kei? Trust me, Kenma. Trust only me. Don’t listen to someone else. Try me, okay. I will prove it to you. I will show you that I am serious. Just believe in me, Kenma. Don’t hear someone else.” Kuroo gives his all to hold his voice low. Nothing scares him as much as scaring Kenma like before.

“Not them...” Kenma looks down.

“That’s more reason to not believing the gossip! Kenma... do you like me? Tell me you like me, Kenma. Because I do like you. I am in love with you...”

“But...”

“Kenma...” Kuroo knock his head to Kenma forehead softly.

“If I do, are you going to make fun of me?”

“No, silly.. it will make me happy.,” Kuroo whispers. “Hey, look at my eyes and tell me about your feelings.”

Kenma meets his eyes. “You are noisy and annoying.” Kuroo’s frowning. “But I like you.”

...

Kuroo is just looking at Kenma eyes for minutes until Kenma avert his gaze and pull himself away from Kuroo. He immediately pull Kenma closer and lift him to sit on his lap.

“What are you doing...”

“I love you Kenma.” Kuroo hugs him and kisses Kenma head which is lying on Kuroo’s collar bone. “I promise to make you happy, my kitten. Don’t try to distance yourself from me again... please.” Kuroo whispers to Kenma ears.

“Let’s see how long you can keep that promise, playboy.” Kenma mumbles. There is a small smile in his face.

“I can change for you, Kitten. I can and I will.” Kuroo laughs and lays his chin above Kenma head. “So, are you coming to 7PM Halloween party with me?”

“I don’t have a costume. Yamaguchi said we have to wear a costume.”

“I’ll pick something for you.” Kuroo smiles widely and hugs Kenma even tighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Want to share what's on your mind about this chapter or the whole story? ^^  
> I am sorry for what Kuroo said on the phone, though. He didn't filter his words (which is my fault.)
> 
> THANKS AGAIN Venice_22 [venice-22](venice-22.tumblr.com/) in tumblr and Yiin [escribeloquequieras](http://escribeloquequieras.tumblr.com/)  
> also in tumblr... For helping me get rid of my negativity!!! 
> 
> I am yamaguchirp in Tumblr and please don't hesitate to drop anything in the comment box! 
> 
> See you soon! I hope you enjoy this story <3


End file.
